How can something so wrong feel so right?
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: They can't be together but they need to. They both knew it was wrong but they couldn't stop. Throw a boyfriend into the mix and a couple of gossip seeking paparazzi and you have a problem. smitchie x
1. Can't stay away

Ok so this is my first fanfic and also the first time I've ever written something like this so it may not be brilliant. Constructive criticism is welcome though.

Discalimer-I do not own Camp Rock

**How can something so wrong feel so right?**

Shane sauntered past all the dancers, appearing to watch them, even stopping to help some, but his feet led him to a brunette girl who was currently twirling in a pirouette. Shane strutted towards her and caught one of her arms, pulling her to a stop. Her best friend Caitlyn also stopped, confusion written all over her face.

Mitchie almost groaned when she felt a warm hand encase hers, halting her spinning. He had been torturing her all lesson. Him and those damn skinny jeans. No one should look that good when dancing. He had barely spared her a glance, only once when everyone else was picking a track did her shoot her a wink, that sexy smirk of his driving her crazy. And now he was touching her, her brain was almost going into overload. Her eyes fluttered closed but not before she saw Caitlyn looking at her suspiciously, Mitchie realised her cheeks must be red. "Keep your arms out for longer and you'll find you balance better." He said, his voice slightly husky from being so close to her. Mitchie just nodded not daring to look him in the eyes. She felt one calloused hand travel down her back before unnoticeable slipping a piece of paper into her pocket. She suppressed a shiver and suddenly he was gone, leaving behind only the faintest trace of his scent.

Mitchie walked out of the classroom slowly, her arms linked with Caitlyn. "That was a fun class don't you think?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie nodded, her heart sinking as she saw her boyfriend waiting for her. He waved and she faked a smile, excusing herself from Caitlyn with a smile goodbye. "Hey babe." Brian whispered, wrapping his arms around Mitchie.

"Hi Brian." She murmured back, evading his eyes.

"Bet you're glad that class is over." Brian stated, shifting their positions so Mitchie was leaning against the wall of the dance studio.

"Yeah he's such a jerk." Mitchie mumbled, her gaze darting to where Shane had just left his classroom. She knew she held his attention as Brian leant in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She was going to pay for that later; Mitchie couldn't stop the shiver of anticipation from running down her spine. Brian misread the shiver and pulled her closer, smirking against her lips as his hand crept under her skirt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour, fingering the piece of paper in her pocket that contained his messy scrawl. She sighed again as the clock glowed the same figures. Caitlyn looked up from painting her toenails, a knowing smile on her lips, "Going out with Brian tonight?" She asked, coating her nails with a shocking shade of electric blue.

"Yeah," Mitchie said, faking a dreamy smile.

"So you and lover boy are getting serious then." Caitlyn more stated than asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Mitchie replied, trying to sound enthusiastic but she suspected Caitlyn saw through it. She said nothing though, just observing Mitchie with her amber stare before turning her attention back to her nails. Mitchie's eyes flashed to the clock and she bolted upright, finally having had enough. "I'll see you later then, don't wait up."

Caitlyn merely nodded and smiled at her friend, "Have fun."

Mitchie practically ran out the door in her haste to get out of there. She pulled her jacket closer to her as she walked the familiar path to cabin number 12. Mitchie's eyes darted around nervously; deeming there was no one following her, she turned the handle and walked through the door into the dark room, lit only by a few candles.

A pair of arms encased her immediately. "You're early." Shane murmured, his hot breath beating down on Mitchie's neck.

"I couldn't wait." Mitchie breathed, inhaling the delicious scent that floated around Shane's room. He let out a small chuckle and pulled Mitchie's jacket off her arms, discarding it somewhere on the floor. He spun her around, covering warm her body with his.

Shane's eyes were serious and dark with lust as they bore into hers. "You're going to pay for that little stunt with your _boyfriend_ earlier." He murmured huskily in her ear as he walked her backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Why, are you jealous?" Mitchie asked breathlessly, winding her arms around Shane's head to pull him closer.

"Immensely." He admitted as he ducked his head as if to kiss her but swerved at last minute to plant a kiss on her neck.

"Shaaaanne," Mitchie drawled in desperation, wanting to feel his lips on hers so badly it hurt. She knotted her fingers in his perfectly straightened ebony locks and yanked his head up.

"Now now Mitch, do you not remember me saying you need to be punished..." He smirked, running his finger across her moist lips and down her neck, tracing her collarbone.

"Please," Mitchie whimpered, her eyelids fluttering closed as Shane pushed down the straps of her spaghetti top revealing a black lace bra. Shane groaned as he pushed the top down her chest so it lay at her waist, revealing her smooth stomach.

"Now Mitch, I need you to do something for me," Shane uttered in a low, barely audible voice as he stroked Mitchie's stomach repeatedly.

She hands tightened in his hair in response, "I'll do anything." She replied instantly, her voice laced with lust and longing.

"Good," Shane whispered, sliding his hands up Mitchie's arms, causing goose pimples, and removing her hands from his hair. He pinned her hands above her head, "You need to keep your hands there and stay very still. Because Mitchie, is a very bad girl, who deserves to be punished." This extracted another whimper and Shane grinned, biting down on her neck. Mitchie gasped as he started sucking on her pulse point, leaving his mark on her skin.

"Shane, Brain!" She reminded him, hating the frown that descended onto his face at her words. "Shane, don't. You made it this way." She reminded him again with a sigh as he pulled away from her neck. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before Mitchie pulled Shane's head down and their lips met in a searing kiss. Shane immediately deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. They battled for dominance, the kiss becoming more and more heated as they started grappling with each others clothes.

Suddenly Shane extracted his tongue from Mitchie's mouth and pulled away. She stared up at him in confusion, "You broke the rules Mitch, I told you to keep your hands above you head." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear as he pushed her arms back above her head. "Now, you have to keep your eyes open as well. You must keep them on me, at all times." He ordered, his teeth grazing her ear making her hiss. Shane chuckled, "Soon love. Remember, eyes on me."

Shane's hand went to the back of her head and tugged the elastic out of her hair, letting her curls tumble free. His hands then travelled down her body; touching her face, her lips her neck, her collarbone, until they reached her breasts. Shane met Mitchie's eyes and kept them locked with his as he traced the top of her breast. Mitchie bit her lips, a shiver contorting her body as he did that. Shane's lips curved into a smirk; he loved the effect he had on her.

Shane dipped his head and slowly licked the part of Mitchie's breast available to him and Mitchie uttered a soft moan in reply. Shane quickly reached around Mitchie's back and undid the clasp to her bra, letting it fall away from her chest. Shane loved the way Mitchie still turned red whenever he did that. Shane took her left breast in his mouth and let his tongue twirl around it, sucking and biting at the nipple. Meanwhile he massaged her right breast, flicking the nipple and making it harden. "Oh God Shane." Mitchie gasped, her hips thrusting against his and her eyes fluttering closed. Shane groaned as his hardness was pressed against Mitchie's core, causing him to ache badly. He looked up and noticed her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed in pleasure. "Mitchie," Shane purred and her eyes opened involutarily. Mitchie gulped as she looked into his smouldering eyes, his grip on her breast tightening. "Keep your eyes open baby." Shane raised his head to her level and eyed her parted lips hungrily. He leant forward and clamped down on Mitchie's bottom lip, making her whimper as he sucked it hard.

Something in Mitchie snapped and she wrapped her leg around Shane's waist, pressing him harder against her. Shane dropped her breasts and grabbed her hips, roughly grinding against them causing them both to moan loudly. Shane pushed her pleated skirt up so it was bunched around her waist and suddenly lifted her up, pinning her against the wall. The look in his eyes was predatory as Mitchie wrapped her legs around his waist. Mitchie decided she had had enough and lifting Shane's arms upwards and yanking his t-shirt over his head, exposing his perfect torso. Mitchie's knees went weak and she was sure if Shane hadn't been holding her up she would have collapsed. Mitchie trailed a hand down his chest, her nails lightly scratching his abs. "Mitch," He said warningly as Mitchie started kissing his chest.

"You've tortured me enough Shane." Mitchie stated, biting down hard on his shoulder and throwing him a wicked grin. "Nobody says I can't leave my mark on you." She sucked hard, her teeth occasionally grazing his skin, pulling back satisfied when the red mark remained on his shoulder.

Shane moaned throatily, "You have no idea what you do to me Mitch."

"Oh I think I do." Mitchie smirked, her gaze flickering down to his swollen crotch area. "It's really not a good idea to wear such tight jeans." She said, her face the perfect mask of innocence.

Shane growled and dropped Mitchie to the floor, almost tearing her skirt in a haste to get it off. The aching for her got worse as he observed Mitchie, standing there with only her panties and a pair of black heels on. He stalked forward but Mitchie laughed and dodged out of his way, her heels clattering against the floor. "Mitch, please just get on the bed." He groaned. Mitchie rolled her eyes and kicked off her heels before lying down on the bed, a smirk on her full lips. She beckoned to him, her eyes full of lust and Shane couldn't come quickly enough as he clambered onto the bed to meet her almost naked form. He crawled on top of her, straddling her waist, so his harness was once against pressing down on her core. Mitchie's lips curved into a devious smile as she raised her hips, grinding into him. They both let out a moan at the contact and Shane quickly flipped them over. Shane looped a finger around her panties and drew them slowly down her legs, exposing how wet she was for him.

This time it was Mitchie who flipped them over, her devilish smirk causing Shane to go crazy. Shane wasted no time in sliding a finger inside Mitchie and pumping it hard. Mitchie bit back a scream of pleasure while her hips bucked against Shane's finger. He added another finger and Mitchie couldn't stop a scream from erupting from her mouth. Shane took pleasure in knowing it was only him who could get Mitchie so aroused.

"Get your fucking jeans off Shane. I need you inside me." Mitchie hissed as Shane pulled his fingers out of her. He smirked and repositioned himself, wincing slightly. Mitchie's gaze traveled down his legs to the big bulge in his pants, "Hurry." She ordered.

Shane fumbled with his belt, finally unclasping it and slinging it to the floor. Mitchie helped his pull off his jeans and his boxers until they were both completely naked. Shane repositioned himself again and gave Mitchie one last smirk before he slid into her.

Mitchie thought back to what her and Shane had just done and her cheeks burnt red. She couldn't help herself, when he touched her a fire burnt inside her that was unstoppable. How could something so wrong feel so right? She didn't want it to be that way, she didn't want to be a cheater but it was the way it had to be. They couldn't be together for real yet they needed to be together-this was the only way. But Mitchie had to admit that she lived for the moments when they were alone, making love. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Mitchie suppressed a sigh and leant down, pressing a soft kiss to Shane's lips. "I love you." She whispered to the sleeping boy, before putting her clothes back on and shutting the cabin door behind her, tears streaming down her face.

_Does it deserve a review?_

xxx


	2. Another bump in the road

_Hey there,_

_So originally this was just going to be a one-shot but then one awesome reviewer asked if I had thought of continuing it. So that's what I'm doing. Hope you like xxx_

Disclaimer-I only own the movie, the cd, the book and the posters.

Another bump in the road

Shane groaned as he heard his alarm clock beeping, dragging him from a deep sleep. He had been dreaming about Mitchie-who else. Shane flung his arm out and groped the bed; his eyes flew open in panic when he couldn't find a warm body. He sat bolt upright, shielding his eyes from the sun and sighed when he realised why she wasn't there. _It was morning_. Mitchie was never there in the morning; one of the agreements of this 'relationship' was that she had to be back in her own bed by sunrise.

Shane flopped back onto his bed, attempting to work up the energy to get out of bed. Suddenly his phone started blasting 'hot' by Avril Lavigne. "Mitch, what's up?" Shane said in a smooth, seductive tone.

"Did I leave my charm bracelet at yours?" She asked quickly, the panic in her tone making Shane smile as he imagined her running all over her cabin looking for it.

"Lemme look," There was a short pause where Mitchie could only here shuffling before she heard 'a-hah'. She breathed a sigh of relief, "I've got it Mitch. You going to come by now?" His voice was luring her and Mitchie knew she wouldn't be able to resist him if she went to his cabin.

She shook her head, "Give it to me in class."

"Okay," Shane muttered, the disappointment apparent in his tone. "Bye Mitchie."

"Bye Shane." Mitchie waited until Shane had hung up the phone before putting her end down. She put her head in her hands, wondering how the hell she got into that mess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Mitchie Torres here?" A small blonde girl with watery blue eyes asked timidly, searching through the class.

Mitchie put her hand up, a confused expression clouding her features. "That's me,"

"Brown wants to see you outside his office right away." The girl turned around and practically ran out of the room. Mitchie rose slowly, her expression still confused, and made her way out of the class. Why would Brown want to talk to her? Unless he had found out about her and Shane! Mitchie took a deep shuddering breath and tried to rid herself of that thought. They had been extra careful, no-one was going to find out.

Mitchie was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't realise he had reached Brown's office until a hand covered her mouth and she was dragged around the back. Her eyes widened and the attacker let go of her mouth only to place his own on hers, his tongue pushing through her lips. Mitchie let out a squeak that quickly turned into a moan as the attacker started massaging her breasts through her t-shirt.

She managed to push him away so she could look into his eyes, "Shane," She panted, her eyes connecting with his in a mesmerising stare, "What-are-are you doing? I need-I need," Mitchie was rendered speechless and Shane's spare hand crept under her pants and he started teasing the edge of her folds. Mitchie whimpered and clamped her legs together, trapping Shane's hand. Shane gave her a cheeky grin as she moaned again, thrusting her hips roughly against his. "Brown," She gasped out, "He wanted to see me."

Shane laughed out loud and roughly pushed Mitchie against the wood wall of the cabin, attacking her neck savagely. "That, love, is the beauty of a little thing called lying." Mitchie stood with her mouth agape and Shane couldn't help but admire her ravished appearance. Shane could feel his member swelling and the urgency to have Mitchie became stronger. But Mitchie wasn't having any of it. She pushed him off when he attempted to kiss her again; Shane groaned but took a step back so he wouldn't do anything drastic.

"So," Mitchie started in a 'let's get this clear' kind of voice. "You took me out of song writing so that you could _fuck_ me."

Shane nodded slightly, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "Please don't say fuck Mitch." Shane pleaded as the throbbing increased to a point of almost desperation. Now that was the wrong thing to say.

The glint in Mitchie's orbs indicated to Shane that something bad was about to happen. Mitchie started circling Shane and he gulped loudly as she put her mouth by his ear. "Fuck," She whispered, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu..." Shane couldn't take it anymore and slammed her against the cabin, struggling to yank down his trousers and boxers while keeping Mitchie in place. "Shane," She whispered her eyes wide, "We can't have sex here! We're outside!"

Shane grunted and sprinted back to his cabin dragging Mitchie the whole way. As soon as he closed the door he threw Mitchie down on the floor, not even making it to his bed and proceeded in fucking her senseless.

A while later they were still laying on the floor. Shane's arms were wrapped around Mitchie protectively and they're faces both radiated joy. "You're so beautiful Mitch." Tracing her breasts lightly and making her shiver.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that to get into my pants?" Mitchie replied, slightly bitterly.

Shane picked up the trace of bitterness in her tone and frowned. A smirk quickly replace the frown, "Well I've already been inside your pants so..."

It was evidently not was Mitchie wanted to him as she sighed and rolled over, forcing Shane off her. She stood up and made her way over to the bathroom. Shane followed with a confused expression. "What's wrong baby?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her to him.

She looked up at Shane, her chocolate orbs sad, "Don't you ever...never mind. I've got to go."

"Will I see you tonight?" Shane asked, the hopeful expression obvious in his eyes.

And as much as Mitchie wanted to say no she couldn't. "11 o'clock."

"I can't wait." Shane breathed, capturing Mitchie's lips in a slow, gentle, almost loving kiss. He broke it regrettably, after a long time when the need for air became too much.

"Mitchie let's do _it_ tonight." Brian said, his eyes showing her that he was absolutely serious. Mitchie started stuttering the mouth wide open. Brian sighed when he realised she didn't look very keen. "We've been together for half a year now Mitchie and we still haven't had sex." Mitchie could tell from his tone that he was annoyed at her so she grasped onto the first excuse that came to mind.

"I know but...it's my first time and I'm kind of nervous." Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief when Brian relaxed and took her hand.

"It's ok Mitchie, I promise I won't hurt you." Mitchie pretended to smile gratefully and allowed his to kiss her lips gently. "See you tonight-my cabin-10.00." He winked at her and was gone.

Mitchie knocked on the door of her boyfriend's cabin, dreading what was about to happen. He opened the door and his shirt was unbuttoned in what was obviously meant to be a sexy way. Mitchie had also decided to dress sexily for Brian's benefit. It wasn't his fault she was in love with someone else, and she did like him, just not nearly enough.

Mitchie took off her coat and stepped into the cabin, her heels clanking against the floor. Brian's mouth dropped when he saw what she was wearing. It was a black dress, hardly long enough to be called a dress, that clung to all her curves. It was also low enough that you could see the top of her red lace bra. "You look..._hot_." Brian stuttered unable to tear his gaze away from her. She giggled lightly and closed the door, beckoning to Brian. Brian quickly bolted the door locked and made his way over to Mitchie. She drew backwards and kicked off her heels, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Brian came and sat next to her leaving them in an awkward silence.

"So are we going to, you know, do this?" Mitchie asked expectantly.

Brian nodded quickly, "I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable with this." Mitchie shot him a wink and slowly drew her dress over her head, leaving herself in only a matching set of red lace lingerie. Her cheeks blushed as she took his hand and placed it on her breast, "You can touch me you know. It's kind of the only way sex can happen."

Brian quickly snapped into action, pinching Mitchie's breast and making her moan. He then pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He dropped his head and captured Mitchie's lips in a heated kiss that made them both moan. Mitchie wasted no time in discarding Brian's t-shirt, jeans and boxers, leaving him completely naked. He stared down at Mitchie and she remembered she was meant to be a virgin.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow?" Brian asked in a confused voice.

"I love you Brian and I want you inside of me." Mitchie said in what she hoped was an earnest, innocent voice.

Brian smirked in reply and reached around the back of Mitchie, fumbling with her bra before releasing her breasts. He started to gape and immediately grabbed hold of them. He put one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple, making it harden and Mitchie moan loudly while he kneaded the other one. He then switched. "You're so good at this baby." Mitchie panted, hoping to feed his ego a bit. He smirked and let go of her breasts, his fingers travelling down to her core.

"You're all wet for me babe." He grinned, pressing his erect penis against her core and making them both cry out at the contact. Mitchie lifted her lips and ground them against his, extracting a low hiss from Brian. Mitchie had to keep reminding herself that she was meant to be a virgin and so not experienced at sex.

Mitchie plastered a worried look onto her features as Brian started pulling her panties down. "It's okay baby. You're in for the time of your life." He smirked again and discarded her panties on the floor, staring at her glistening folds. "I'm going to put my finger inside you babe. Make you even wetter for me." Mitchie fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead nodded. Sex with Brian was still pleasurable even if it wasn't the hot, erotic tornado her and Shane seemed to make. Brian's finger slipped inside her folds and he wiggled it a bit making Mitchie moan in pleasure. He started pumping it, Mitchie's hips moving in rhythm with his finger. He hastily added another finger, making the momentum speed up. He hit the spot, causing Mitchie to tumble into an organism. He rode it out and then withdrew his fingers from Mitchie and put them in his mouth, sucking off all the juices. "Mmm so sweet." He grinned, "Did that just blow your mind? Your very first organism."

"It was amazing Brian but I want to feel you inside of me. Please baby." She wriggled her hips under his to show what she wanted and he smirked again.

"I'm very big but I don't want you to be alarmed ok? I won't hurt you." Mitchie grinned and ran her finger across his shaft, scratching it with her nails. She grabbed his cock and guided it to her entrance, only letting go when it slid into her. Mitchie gasped and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Trying to re-enact what happened the first time she had sex with Shane. "Are you ok?" Brian asked, stopping any movement.

"Yeah, one second." She whispered, waiting a couple of seconds before opening her eyes again. "You can go in now." She said and Brian allowed himself to slide fully into Mitchie, they both moaned loudly and Brian gripped her hips as he started moving in and out, his thrusts gaining speed.

A while later they were talking. "How was your first time babe? Wasn't I unbelievable?"

Mitchie fought the urge to roll her eyes again and instead uttered a moan as Brian latched onto her breast, biting the skin and sucking it hard. "It was mind blowing baby."

"Well I can't take all the credit, you were fucking amazing babe. It's amazing you were like that and you've never had sex before." Mitchie giggled as she didn't know how to reply and hooked her leg around Brian as he started giving her a hickey, rubbing her foot up and down his back in a sensual way. Mitchie glanced at the clock and saw the glowing numbers '12.15'. "Shit," Mitchie mumbled, "Brian I have to go!"

"What! Why?" Brian asked, releasing her breasts and stopping sucking on her neck.

"Uh, Caitlyn will be looking for me! And I can't spend the night here!"

"Oh. Yeah." Mitchie shot up and started throwing on her clothes.

She stumbled to the door, "Thanks for an incredible night." Mitchie said, feeding his ego a little more as he gave him a quick kiss before sprinting into the darkness.

Mitchie ran to cabin 12 and tried the handle-the door swung open. The room was covered in darkness but she could just about make out a figure slumped underneath the window, his guitar propped next to him and a bottle of alcohol. "Shane, I'm so sorry! I..."

"Save it." He muttered darkly, pushing Mitchie away as she came to sit next to him.

"I had to Shane! He's my boyfriend!" Shane didn't reply so Mitchie grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Don't come to me when you smell of him _Mitchie_. Just get out." He spat, ripping his face out of her hands.

Mitchie stared at him for a moment before stumbling to her feet, "Fine. If that's what you want I'll go. Just don't expect me to be coming back!" She stormed out of the door, slamming it behind her, leaving behind a broken boy and maybe even a broken heart.

_Review? :)_


	3. An apology

_Hello my lovelies, hope we are all well? Right so this chapter is all Smitchie and all one scene. It's a little bit more of an incite into their relationship so I hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock I would be married to all 3 of the Jonas Brothers _

An apology

"Hey," Shane said softly, sitting down next to Mitchie and letting his feet dangle over the edge. Mitchie froze and the sound of his velvety tones but refused to look his way, instead glaring out at the lake. "Mitchie," Shane sighed, reaching out to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face. Mitchie jerked back and pushed his hand away.

"Oh so now you decide to talk to me? Well too bad; I don't want to talk to you." She said bitterly, slinging her guitar onto her back as she quickly rose.

Shane scrambled to his feet and grabbed Mitchie by the waist, effectively stopping her from moving. "Mitchie please," He implored, his tone of voice slightly desperate.

"Get off me," Mitchie growled, her eyes darkening as she tried to fight her way out of his arms. Shane merely pulled her body closer to him so she was pressed against him. Mitchie hated the way she wanted him so badly that she wanted, needed, to forgive him just so she could taste his lips again. But, he had been the one that had refused to talk to her for a week. _One whole stinking week_.

Shane tightened his grip on Mitchie as he used one of his hands to try and coax her face up to his. Mitchie, deciding she had had enough, glanced down momentarily and delivered a hard kick to Shane's shin. Shane hissed loudly, his eyes wide with surprise, "Shit Mitchie! What did you do that for?!"

"You were meant to let go!" Mitchie hissed back, her face twisted into an expression that made Shane very uncomfortable.

"Well I didn't, and I don't have any intention of letting go." Shane's eyes bore into Mitchie's which were, unexpectedly, filling with tears as she realised the double meaning of words. It wasn't true; Mitchie knew as soon as the summer was over she would be ancient history. It was doubtful that Shane would even remember what she looked like a few months down the line. "Wha...why are you crying?" Shane asked. His eyebrows knitted together as they always did when he was concerned and Mitchie was sure if the circumstances were different she would have told him how adorable he looked.

"I'm _not_ crying." Mitchie insisted, turning her head away from Shane in an attempt to avoid anymore questions.

"Do you think I'm stupid Mitch?" Shane challenged and his eyebrows furrowed even more when she refused to answer.

"Why are you even talking to me!?" Mitchie spat, in an attempt to change the subject and get to the point the conversation.

Shane sighed again and brought his hand up to Mitchie's cheek. This time she didn't flinch but leant into his hand, unable to stop herself. "I missed you Mitch."

Mitchie felt her resolve weakening as she stared into his expressive hazel orbs. "Please, Mitch." He mumbled, inches away from her lips. So close, Mitchie could taste his sweet breath that was warming her lips. Mitchie closed her eyes as she felt the rest of her resolve dissolve away and leant in towards Shane. Their lips were just about to touch when they heard a voice calling through the woods. Brian.

"MITCHIE! BABE, WHERE ARE YOU?" His footsteps coming increasingly closer as they pounded against the earth. Shane and Mitchie stared at each other with the same panic in their eyes. They knew they couldn't be found together but they didn't have time to run. Shane's eyes darted around the clearing and they lit up as he dragged Mitchie to a tree.

"Follow me!" He whispered as he launched himself into the tree and scrambled up the branches. Mitchie eye's widened as she heard her boyfriend's voice, surely only seconds away. She grasped Shane's hand and with his help clambered into the tree.

Brian burst into the clearing and the smile dropped off his face. Lola had said that Mitchie had been in this clearing ten minutes ago. He must have missed her. Brian looked around and spotted something red on one of the lower branches of the tree. His eyebrows furrowed as he moved towards it, trying to determine what it was. Suddenly it disappeared into the tree, leaving Brian staring at it. He shook his head and decided it must have been a bird.

Shane pulled Mitchie into the tree and grabbed her waist as she wobbled. He pulled her back so she was practically sitting on his lap and kept his arm securely around her. They both held their breath as Brian looked around and spotted Mitchie's trainer. She quickly pulled her foot into the tree and they stared at each other with wide eyes as he walked towards them. They would be really dead if he found them in a tree together. Thankfully fate was on their side and Brian turned around an exited the clearing.

"That was close," Shane breathed in Mitchie's ear, his lips brushing her earlobe and making a shiver go down her spine. Mitchie nodded her head, not trusting herself not to jump him if she looked into his smouldering orbs.

Mitchie froze as she felt Shane's lips resting on the crook of her neck, "Shane," She whispered warningly, trying to ignore his lips as he gently kissed her neck. "I-you can let me down now," She sighed, averting her eyes from his and she tried to get out of his grip.

"But I don't want to," Shane purred in her ear, catching her earlobe between his teeth and sucking it. Mitchie took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to get herself under control; it getting increasingly harder as Shane started touching her body in various erotic ways. Shane released her ear and slid his hands down her arms, freeing her from her guitar straps and slinging it to a nearby branch. When Mitchie looked back at Shane, he had a wicked smirk on his face. Shane pushed her backwards so she was caged between the tree trunk and his body. Shane dipped his head and trailed kissed up her arms, his hands pushing her skirt up so it was bunched around her hips. Shane cradled Mitchie face crushed his lips to hers, Mitchie making a sound of appreciation as his tongue plunged into her mouth.

"Shane-wait," Mitchie panted as she detached her mouth from Shane's. Shane drew back a bit, his face masked in surprise. "Isn't there anything you want to say to me?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shane frowned, "No," He replied, blinking at her with large confused eyes.

Mitchie shook her head, "Unbelievable," She muttered before swinging her leg over the tree branch and climbing down to the one below while clutching her guitar.

"Mitchie! Hold up," Shane sighed, his voice still holding a slight tone of desperation with a hint of lust. He quickly vaulted to the branch Mitchie was on but he was a little too late as she had already jumped off it. Mitchie misestimated the distance causing her to land with a jolt and her knees to buckle, so she was thrown to the floor. "Mitch, you ok!?" Shane leapt off the branch, landing in a crouched position beside Mitchie. He wrapped an arm around her waist and a grumbling Mitchie to his feet. "You ok?" He asked again, his concerned orbs boring into hers with true sincerity. She gave him a curt nod and continued brushing herself down.

"If you'll excuse me-" Mitchie tried to brush past Shane but, predictably, he took a hold of her arm and drew her back to him. Mitchie shrugged off his arm and stood a good distance away from him, so his hands and body couldn't sway her anger.

"We have to talk about this Mitch, you can't keep running away!" Shane almost snapped, taking deep breaths to keep his temper in check.

Obviously Mitchie was having the same problem with her temper. "Oh excuse me! Because it's always my fault isn't it!? If you recall _you_ were the one who wouldn't talk to me for one _fucking_ week." Shane cringed, there were only three times when Mitchie swore; when she was angry, upset or turned on. Shane was betting it was a bit of both.

"You know the reason why I didn't speak to you," Shane growled, his eyes darkening in the fight to control his anger.

Mitchie took a step forward, almost as if she was challenging him. She cocked her head to the side, "Do I? All _I_ did was sleep with _my_ boyfriend; hardly a crime." Shane grit his teeth together; her words were like a slap in the face and Shane was sure she had seen the hurt flash across his face. He wouldn't put it past her to ignore it though.

"What do you even need me for? You were probably off fucking all the girls you could find." Shane uttered a low growl and he took ahold of Mitchie's wrists, gripping them tightly. Mitchie could see by his face that Shane was furious and a part of her, she would admit, was scared of him. Not because of what he would do; he would never physically hurt her. But of what he would say.

"I have not slept with any girl except for you since I came to camp." Shane spat out, apparently too disgusted with Mitchie to look her in the eyes. When the anger faded a bit from his eyes, Shane down as Mitchie to find her face unreadable.

Shane closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them, the anger had all transpired. "Mitch, I was angry and stupid. I didn't want you to sleep with anyone but me. And knowing he had touched your body...it made me so livid. Nobody else should get to touch you."

Mitchie scoffed; she was still angry at him. "That was not an apology Shane."

Shane dropped her wrists and ran a hand through his hair in an agitated manner. "I'm sorry," He stressed, his tone pleading. "It's just to think that bastard got to touch you were...I just. I was jealous Mitch." Shane admitted and Mitchie eyes became wide. "He gets to touch you whenever he wants. He has a claim over you. I have...nothing."

You have my heart, Mitchie thought silently in her head. "Shane," She sighed delicately and moved towards him her arms outstretched. He gratefully stepped into her embrace and clutched her tighter as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. Shane was amazed with how much he could feel for one person. He hated Mitchie. She made him angry. She turned him on. She made him go all sentimental. He was sure he felt more for her than their twisted relationship would allow. If only they could be together. In a perfect world were there was no media hunting Shane and no parents telling Mitchie she should date Brian.

Shane pulled back after what seemed like an eternity when the bell for classes rang. He hesitated, "Meet me out here at 10?" His expression was so hopeful and filled with something that made Mitchie feel warm inside, that she couldn't decline. Not that she ever wanted to. She _needed_ Shane. And this was the only way she could have him. She nodded and turned to go but his voice stopped her again. "Wear your black lace," Shane ordered with a wicked smile, returning to his old self a bit more. Mitchie turned around with a smirk to mirror his own; she flipped up her short skirt exposing a black thong. Shane moaned.


	4. An angel

_Bonjourno! Que pasa? Bien. Gut. _

_Lol, I'm happy!_

_Disclaimer-Have we gone over this before?_

My angel

"Hey mate!" Nate called, lengthening his stride to catch Shane who was leaving his classroom.

Shane turned around with what felt like the first genuine smile that day, "Hey Nate, what's up?"

"We're all going swimming in the lake, you in?" Nate's face bore a hopeful expression that made Shane sigh internally and wonder how long ago it was since he had properly hung out with his band mates.

"Whose we?" Shane asked in a casual tone of voice as he inspected his fingernail with faked interest.

"Me, Jason, Lola, Andy, ummm Sander, Caitlyn and Mitchie." Shane fought to keep the smile off his face as he heard his lover's name. He was definitely in.

"Sure."

Nate looked slightly surprised and scanned the area briefly, almost as if he thought he was being punked. "Er ok, cool! See you in ten!" Shane nodded and Nate scampered off, a smile on his face.

Shane smiled and watched his friend run off towards a certain curly haired brunette who was sitting by a tree. Shane jammed his hands in his pockets and sauntered leisurely to his cabin. He rummaged through his drawers and extracted a pair of bright red beach shorts, remembering that Mitchie had once said he looked good in red. He quickly undressed and put on his swimming shorts before grabbing the t-shirt he was wearing earlier and tugging it over his head. Shane slipped his feet into a pair of black flip flops and slid some ray bans onto his head before sauntering out of his cabin. He doubled back to grab a towel and then made his way to the beach.

Meanwhile Mitchie was searching for the only bikini she packed, deciding that it didn't matter if she wasn't trying to impress anybody, she could still look good. After turning half of their room upside down, Mitchie found the wanted garment and rapidly put it on, tying the straps just as Caitlyn waltzed through the door. "C'mon Cait! Everyone will already be there-where have you been?"

A small blush coloured Caitlyn's cheecks prettily, "I was talking to Nate," She replied, trying to be nonchalant as she buried her head in her bag under the pretence of finding a bathing suit. Mitchie looked over at her friend with a knowing grin but decided to drop the subject. Mitchie pulled a loose t-shirt and some denim shorts over her bikini and was ready to go. Caitlyn quickly threw on her own bathing suit and ran outside to where the impatient Mitchie was waiting.

They walked in comfortable silence until they could hear the shouts and laughter that were coming from their friends. Caitlyn and Mitchie exchanged glances and raced each other down to the pier, laughing the whole way.

"Beat you!" Mitchie laughed, throwing her head back with a blinding smile. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out and everyone laughed, shouting hello to Mitchie and Caitlyn. Mitchie whipped off her shorts and t-shirt and threw them at Jason, with another happy laugh, before running and diving head first into the water.

Mitchie's head broke the surface with her wet hair sticking to her face. She treaded water and looked around, observing her friends properly. Her gaze fell on Nate who was sitting at the water's edge, dangling his feet into the lake, as he played his guitar. A beautiful, melodic tune was coming from the guitar, harmonising perfectly with the song he was singing. Nate's eyes were closed and looked so peaceful and happy that Mitchie thought it would be a crime to disturb him.

Mitchie uttered a shriek as a hand slid around her middle and started caressing her breasts. "Hello sexy," Shane breathed, his eyes seeming lighter than usual and the sun turning them a shade of gold that made Mitchie want to melt. Mitchie's eyes darted around to check none of their friends were watching them. She was a little affronted to find that none of them appeared to have even heard her scream. This was quickly forgotten as Shane bit down on her neck, sucking the lake water off her bronzed shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie gasped out, as usual finding herself very short of breath with Shane around.

"What?" Shane said, sounding genuinely surprised and letting go of Mitchie so he could look in her eyes. "I can't hand out with my band mates and friends by the lake?"

He cocked an eyebrow and Mitchie looked slightly flustered, "Well no, I mean yes, it's just...it's not the sort of thing you do...I mean from what Nate and Jase tell me and stuff but you know I could be wrong and I really shouldn't be judging you and it's-"

"You're rambling again," Shane laughed, cutting Mitchie off with one short kiss. "But you're right, it's not the sort of thing I usually do." He shrugged, answering Mitchie unasked question that was evident in her chocolate orbs, "I feel different. Lighter." Shane tried to explain, shrugging his shoulder again and eyeing Nate with a smile. Mitchie just stared at him, treading water so she didn't drown. Shane offered her a lopsided smile that made her heart flop and let his eyes travel down her body. The water was so clear that Shane could see every part of her body. Mitchie's white bikini didn't really cover much and it was enough to turn Shane on.

Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and started swimming towards the pier. Mitchie had got used to his weird ways and had learnt not to question his actions. He pulled them under the pier and immediately crashed his lips to hers, plunging his tongue into Mitchie mouth. She fought back just as hard, attempting to take control of the heated kiss. She wrapped her legs around Shane's waist as he could just about touch the ground but she, being at least a couple of feet shorter, couldn't. Shane undid the straps to Mitchie's bikini top and let the tide pull it away from her body. Mitchie gasped as the cold water hit her nipples and made them harden. "Shane!" He rolled his eyes and plucked her bikini out of the water and shoved it in his pocket. He grabbed Mitchie's breast, being more rough that usual and sunk his teeth into it. Mitchie hissed, in a mixture of pain and passion and couldn't stop her hips from bucking against Shane's as he sucked her breast and created sensations that made her see stars. "I could worship your breasts all day," Shane murmured lustily into her skin. He took her heavy breasts into his hands, taking pleasure in the fact that they seemed to fit perfectly, as if they were made specifically for him. He kissed them both and let them drop, making a splash as they hit the water. Mitchie's eyes rolled back into their normal place as she swam backwards so Shane could draw her bikini down her legs. Shane drew Mitchie close again and slid a hand down her wet, naked body. "Fuck," Mitchie moaned while Shane's finger teased her folds. Mitchie treaded her hands through his ebony locks and pulled him backwards so he was lying on top of her. She had forgotten they were in water so they sunk below the surface, their mouths still attached. Shane spread Mitchie's legs slightly as she gasped into his mouth as the cold water hit her opening. As they rose to the surface when air was getting too short, Shane was fumbling with his shorts. Mitchie suddenly realised what they were doing. She was naked, in a lake and about to have sex while their friends were a couple of feet away.

"Shane, stop!" Mitchie whispered, halting Shane who shorts were halfway down his leg. Mitchie fought the urge to look down because she knew if she saw his member she would completely lose it. "We cannot have sex in a lake while out friends are in hearing distance of us!"

"Fuck, you're right." Shane groaned, closing his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted. "But fucking hell I need you right now."

"Me too," Mitchie moaned, quickly fished her bikini out of Shane's pocket and sliding it on. Her eyes lit up, "Leave now, without anybody noticing, and I'll meet you at my cabin in ten. Fill the tub half way."

"The tub?" Shane asked in surprise.

Mitchie bit her lip and nodded, shooing him away with her hand. She swam to the shore and clambered out, waving to her friends. "What time is it Cait?"

"Four," She replied without looking up from her computer.

"Shit! I should have rung my mum half an hour ago! She's going to be so mad...I'll have to go call her now. See you later."

"Ok, cya Mitch."

Mitchie ran to her cabin as fast as she can and went straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She barrelled straight into Shane who immediately thrust his tongue into her mouth. "Wait-get-in-the-the-tub," Mitchie gasped and Shane looked at her, caging if she was serious. She nodded and took off her bikini, making Shane harden by just standing there. He rapidly stepped out of his shorts and lay down in the bath. Mitchie smirked and straddled him, the water only coming up to her knees. She lifted her hips and lowered herself onto Shane's member with a throaty moan. Shane thrust into her with a loud moan and flipped them over so Mitchie was pressed against the bathtub. Shane thrust into her harder and faster until Mitchie was sure she was going to die from bliss. Almost all of the water had sloshed out of the bath from Shane lifting his body and slamming it back down to Mitchie. Mitchie let out a scream of ecstasy as she tumbled into an organism.

They both lay panting in the bath tub. Both of their hair and bodies were completely soaked from the bathwater and from sweat. Mitchie cradled his face lovingly and his eyes fluttered open slowly, a smile spreading across his lips. Mitchie couldn't help but notice that when he smiled he looked like an angel. _Her angel_.

At that moment Mitchie knew she was in far too deep. She knew she couldn't escape without breaking her heart in the process. Shane nuzzled his nose to hers and brushed his lips over her face before softly pressing them against hers.

"Shane, I lo-"

_Oh cliffhanger!!! Will she say it? Won't she? Mmmmm I'm not even sure yet;)_


	5. Love or not

_Bonjour! So I've been on holiday for two months which is why I couldn't update but anyhow. Here is the next chapter. I have to admit it's not my finest work but enjoy:_

_Disclaimer-Yes I own and am married to Joe Jonas ;)_

_Love...or not_

"I love you-or hair," Shane froze, his hand between Mitchie's thighs, when she started to talk. "You know, when it's all curly and natural." Mitchie added with wide eyes, already making plans to escape to her room and hide for the shame of almost spilling her secret.

Shane relaxed and his hand crept further between Mitchie's legs, becoming damp as Mitchie became more aroused. "Thanks, curly hair is a grey family trait." He added, not quite sure why he was telling Mitchie that. He avoided talking about his family as much as possible because he was not on good terms with them. They thought he was a disappointment. As a strong Christian family, Shane was not the ideal son and he had been made clear of it many times.

Mitchie was also surprised, and honoured, by the fact Shane was talking about his family. She had caged from the media and various interviews that Shane did not get on with his family, therefore Mitchie had set her heart against them for causing her lover any pain. "I prefer it curly." Mitchie commented, gasping slightly as Shane pushed her legs further apart and she fought the urge to clamp them shut again.

Shane didn't answer but smirked and inserted a finger into Mitchie's core and started pumping it up and down causing Mitchie to writhe and pant underneath him. The conversation closed to an end and Mitchie presently forgot any thoughts of wanting to leave as Shane worked on making her scream his name.

~*~

"Mitchie, hey Mitchie!" Mitchie whirled around as she heard her voice being called and the sound of footsteps running to catch up with her.

"Brian was looking for you," Nate said as he fell into step with her after giving Mitchie a one armed hug-one armed because he was carrying his trusty guitar 'bella' in the other. Mitchie made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat and stared straight ahead with her arms folded. Nate glanced at her from under his eye-lids, "Stuff between you two is ok, isn't it?" He questioned and Mitchie shrugged in response.

"I'm just not feeling it," Mitchie sighed, "He's a great guy but not great for me. Truth is I'm only dating him because my parents thought he was a suitable match." Mitchie revealed with a bitter tone of voice.

Nate put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to a secluded bench, "Your parents are pretty protective huh? I know what that's like," Nate empathized, turning his big brown eyes on the girl next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Nate confirmed, "My parents used to control everything in my life; what I wore, what I ate, who my friends were. One day I just snapped. Told them I didn't want to live my life the way they wanted me to, I wanted to live it my own way."

"What did they do?" Mitchie asked, leaning against Nate's shoulder as she looked out onto the setting sun, just disappearing under the water level of the lake.

"It took them a while but they forgave me." He said simply. "Yours will forgive you too." He whispered as he saw Brian approaching from the woods.

Mitchie turned around as Brian slid his arms around her chest and started fondling her breasts. "Brian!" She exclaimed.

"Can I help it if my girlfriend has the sexiest body I've ever seen?" His hands started travelling south towards her centre as he pressed his erection against her back. Mitchie jumped up to evade his hands, "We need to talk." She said seriously, taking small steps backwards as Brian advanced, a leer in his eye as he clearly undressed Mitchie with his eyes. Her back hit a tree trunk and Brian encased her with his arms, pressing his body firmly against hers. He crushed his lips to Mitchie's with a brutal kiss and pushed his tongue through her teeth. His hands grabbed every part of her; one hand undoing his zipper and the other pulling down Mitchie's jeans.

"Get off me!" Mitchie shrieked, pushing Brian away as he tried to latch onto her mouth again. "We need to talk, I don't think it's working between us."

Brian was so surprised he released Mitchie who quickly pulled up her jeans and altered her top. "What!?" He spat out, his eyes narrowing. "What the hell does that even mean!?"

A quick flash of fear went through Mitchie's eyes, "Can we please go somewhere to talk, back to my cabin?" Brian's face went blank and he followed Mitchie to her cabin.

It was dark inside and the door banged closed before Mitchie could turn on a light. Brian immediately grabbed hold of her and attached his lips to hers, putting his hand up her shirt and pinching her breast. "Stop it!" Mitchie hissed, wresting Brian off her as he undid her bra, leaving it hanging off her shoulders.

"I'm breaking up with you Brian." Mitchie said, turning away from him and trying to do up her bra.

He caught hold of her wrist and spun her around again, so she was pressed up against his body. "Why?" He demanded.

"You don't love me and I don't love you. We don't have any spark Brian. We're just dating because our parents told us to. Be real, it wasn't going to last forever." Mitchie replied, evading his eyes while she squirmed against his body attempting to get free.

"You're not dumping me you little slut." Brian hissed, slamming her back against the wall and ripping off her t-shirt and bra.

"Brian don't do this," Mitchie pleaded, crying out as he latched onto one of her breasts and sucked violently. He kneaded the other one roughly, switching and biting the erect nipple.

"You're enjoying this you bitch. Don't try and deny it." Mitchie moaned, knowing she was in trouble as he ground his pelvis against hers, his hardness pressing against her centre. Suddenly there was a loud noise and Brian let her go abruptly. Mitchie made a dash for the door, not caring that she was completely topless. A salty tear dripped off her nose as she turned the handle and realised the door was locked. There was also a campfire so none of her roommates would be coming back anytime soon. There was no use in screaming, although she tried as she hammered on the door in desperation.

Mitchie turned back to Brian who was advancing on her with a sick and twisted smile of pleasure on his face. He had shed all of his clothes as she tried to escape and looked very much like a predator about to kill its prey.

"Brian please! I'll do anything just please don't do this," She begged, one hand still on the door in a vain attempt to escape.

"Get on the bed Mitchie," Brian purred, standing so close to her that she could feel the heat coming from his shaft and his body but not close enough to be touching him. She shivered at the thought of him putting his hands all over her body again. It was one thing doing it under free will but when he was forcing her to sleep with him...she didn't think she could bear it but she didn't have a choice. "Mitchie," Brian's voice became a dangerous octave lower. "Get on the bed. Now. Or I make you." Brian's fingers closed around her wrist in a vice grip and Mitchie whimpered.

"I'm going," She trembled, stumbling over to the bed and lying down, her eyes squeezed tightly closed wishing it was Shane instead of Brian. Brian licked and suckled Mitchie's breasts and upper body, handling it toughly and leaving marks all over her torso. Mitchie suffered in silence, only whimpering occasionally when his hardness pressed against her making her remember what was to come. Brian rubbed his naked body against Mitchie's and moved his mouth south towards Mitchie's core. He licked her bellybutton and his fingers travelled under her jeans, undoing the zipper and button quickly. He discarded them to the ground and licked his lips at Mitchie's black thong.

"Brian, please just stop it, don't do this to me. Please!" Mitchie's voice rose in hysteria as Brian's fingers dipped under her thong.

"You little slut. You're wearing a come-fuck-me thong. Of course you want this." Brian spat, pining Mitchie's hands above her head as they began to flail. Her legs were held down by his body weight so he could now take her.

"Brian, I'm begging you please!" Mitchie cried as he pulled down her lace thong, fighting for all she was worth and writhing beneath him as she desperately tried to get free.

"Shut up," Brian growled and he finally slammed into her, making her cry out with the pain. Over and over again he thrust his length into her protesting body, making her shake and scream with the pain as she hit him and struggled to break away. Finally he collapsed on top of her shaking body.

"Bitch." He hissed as he gathered his clothes and left her cold, naked and crying on the bed.

~*~

"Mitchie what's wrong?!" Shane asked immediately as the said girl collapsed into his arms the minute he opened the door. All she had on was an old t-shirt that barely came down to mid thigh.

"Brian," She sobbed, "He raped me."

Shane swore he could see red as he dragged Mitchie onto his bed. "What did you just say?" Shane hissed in a dangerous tone, his now almost black eyes flashing with anger and his body shaking with an attempt to control himself.

"Brian raped me," Mitchie whispered, her body racked with sobs.

"That fucking bastard," Shane swore, "I'm going to fucking beat the living bloody daylight out of his fucking body!" Shane turned on his heel and started searching for his other shoe in a mad rage.

"No! Please don't!" Mitchie cried, "Don't leave me," A tear trickled down Mitchie's cheek and her voice broke as she begged Shane to stay. He turned around, his anger diffusing at the sight of the broken girl on his bed. He couldn't leave her.

"He will pay." Shane vowed, lying on his bed and gently pulling the sobbing Mitchie onto his chest.


	6. Revenge is sweet

_Hey! Wow this was such a quick update I surprised myself, but I was inspired. I know the rape scene wasn't too great so hopefully this will make up for it. So this one is shorter because I updated so quickly but forgive me, I just wanted to get this out. I actually really like the ending, tell me what you think :D As always thanks to my gorgeous reviewers who make me continue writing._

Revenge is sweet

Shane unwound Mitchie's arms from his waist where they had been clinging to him for dear life; even in her sleep Mitchie looked terrified. Shane stroked her cheek gently and carefully got up, watching Mitchie the entire time in case she woke up. He gathered Mitchie in his arms and pulled the covers back on his bed before lying her back down on his sheets and tugging the duvet over her sleeping form. Shane padded silently across the wooden floor and retrieved a pen and pad of paper from his bag; he then scribbled two notes. He placed one on the bedside table and pocketed the other.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_If by some chance you wake up while I'm gone, don't panic, I'm coming back there's just something I had to do. Don't come looking for me._

_-Shane_

_Brian, _

_I'm sorry I broke up with you, I did it in the heat of passion and I know now it was a mistake. Meet me by the docks now._

_Love Mitchie _

Shane pulled up the hood of his jacket and set out into the pouring rain, his darkened eyes glaring daggers at the dark night. After a couple of minutes he stopped and slid a note under the door of the cabin after noting who was inside. He quickly made his way to the docks and a couple minutes later he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Mitchie?" Brian's voice sounded out in the darkness as he stepped into the pool of moonlight reflecting off the water.

"No you jackass," Shane's voice slit through the night, sounding as dangerous as the thoughts running through his head, "You're going to wish you never met her."

Shane stepped out of the shadows and let his hood fall away as he stopped in the slit of light in which Brian was standing.

"Shane?" Brian was surprised but Shane took pleasure in the slight waver that showed him that Brian wasn't sure if Shane knew what he had done to Mitchie.

"That's right," Shane continued, his tone as smooth as butter as he stalked forward. Brian stumbled backwards, a look of terror coming over his face as he realised Shane knew. "I know Brian." Shane confirmed, his voice still smooth as he stalked his prey, "I know what you did to Mitchie."

"Shane, man, whatever she told you she was lying!" He said desperately, putting his hands up a sign of defeat. "You can't believe that bitch over me!"

That did it. If one thought of Shane going easy on Brian passed through his head, it was gone in an instant. "_What did you call her_?" Shane's voice dropped an octave while his eyes flashed danger.

"Nothing!" Brian protested, "I just, I didn't mean to. I won't ever again." He swore, pure terror flashing through his eyes as he guessed what Shane was going to do to him. "Please," He begged.

"Now why would I," Shane kicked Brian to the floor, a catlike grin making its way onto his face as Brian moaned, "Give you," He delivered another kick, sending Brian sprawling back onto the floor. "_Any _mercy," Brian struggled to his feet and made a feeble pass at Shane that he defended with one hand. Shane grabbed his collar and punching him squarely in the nose, hearing a crack and seeing the blood spill. "When you didn't give Mitchie any." Shane forced Brian up onto his feet and gave him a disgusted look as he tried to wipe the blood of his face. "When you _raped_ her."

Something snapped in Brian and he flew at Shane, knocking him onto the floor in momentary surprise. But Shane was blinded by his anger that he let loose; he pummelled Brian continuously, straddling him and slamming his head into the mud. He didn't stop when Brian cried out, begged for him to. He didn't stop when more blood spurted out of his head. He didn't when something cracked in Brian's arm and he screamed for mercy.

"If you ever, go near her again, or tell anybody I did this to you I will tell the whole world that you raped Mitchie. She's underage, so it's illegal and you'd go to jail. I could make sure you will never get a musical career or be hired by anybody decent." Shane said in a deadly whisper. "Am I clear?"

"Am I clear!?" Shane roared when Brian did not reply.

"Yes," He whispered, not opening his eyes.

"You will leave this camp and never come back." Shane ordered before climbing off the semi-unconscious boy. Without another word he turned on his heel and walked back to his cabin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

"_Did you hear Brian Chambers left camp? He's never coming back!"_

"_Omg did you know Brian Chambers was found unconscious in the woods this morning and was taken to hospital?"_

"_Apparently Brian Chambers is in hospital! He's refusing to say how he was injured but he was beaten up _badly_. He looked half dead."_

"_Did you hear Mitchie and Brian broke up? Apparently he broke up with her and she was so angry she attacked him and sent him to hospital!"_

"_Brian Chambers got attacked by a wild animal and is never coming back to camp!"_

"_Some people are saying Mitchie broke up with Brian and so he tried to kill himself in a fit of passion!" _

Rumours like these circled around the camp the whole morning after a few campers saw Brian being picked out of the woods and vowing never to come back.

"Uh Shane? Can we talk?" Mitchie tapped Shane on the back while he was talking to a couple of campers, something she would never normally do, and he turned around surprised, but nodded his head. Shane followed Mitchie out of the hall and into the open air, going just into the trees so they couldn't be seen.

He rounded on her immediately, clutching his forearms as his eyes bore into hers. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Mitchie let out a small smile at his concern, "Are they true?" She asked simply and realisation dawned on Shane.

He dropped her arms and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah they're true."

"All of them?" She confirmed, her stare not quite disapproving.

"What does it matter Mitch! He's never coming back! You don't have to worry about him ever again!" Shane exclaimed, hoping this would make Mitchie happy, or glad at least.

"So they are true then," She half stated, half asked. Her chocolate orbs staring dolefully into Shane's.

"Ok, so I might have beaten him up a little. He deserved it, the bastard." Shane muttered darkly, taking his eyes off Mitchie to stare at his converse that was scuffing the leaves beneath his feet.

"Shane!" She rebuked, exasperated, tightening her arms around her frame, "You almost killed him! He was unconscious when they found him!"

"...I'm sorry, ok? I was furious, beyond furious, I was livid when you told me and no-one should be able to get away with something like that, ever. Now, I've made you safe." Shane answered, still boring holes in his shoes. His nostrils flared wildly, as they did whenever he was about to lose his temper. His eyes flashed up to Mitchie's momentarily as she was stung by the vehemence and rage in them.

There was a pause before she stepped forward to embrace him. "Thank you," She whispered, wrapping her arms around Shane's waist and burying her tearful face in his chest.

"Don't cry Mitch," Shane consoled, his voice sorrowful, "I never meant to make you cry."

"I know," She whispered back, clutching him more tightly than before, her silent tears soaking his shirt.

Presently Mitchie lifted her head to find Shane staring down at her with an intensity that always made her knees buckle. They stayed, their eyes locked in a battle until Mitchie realised he was waiting for her to make the first move. Mitchie reached up with unsteady hands and laced her fingers through his curing locks of ebony hair. She went up on her tiptoes, tugged his head down and placed a simple kiss on his lips. Mitchie parted her lips and allowed Shane's tongue to pass into her mouth, gently caressing her own tongue and mouth.

Somehow as they were kissing each other so gently they sunk onto the moss covered ground. Shane lifted his mouth of hers to gaze at her slightly woollen lips and flushed skin. He traced her damp lips and up the bridge on her nose, going down the side of her cheek to rest on the curve of her neck. Shane slowly reached around the back of Mitchie's neck, under her curtain of flowing curls, and coaxed her neck forwards so their lips meshed together. He uttered a sound of utter pleasure that thrilled Mitchie to the bone and made her deepen the kiss by slipping her tongue into his warm mouth. Surprised, Shane froze while Mitchie pressed herself closer, clambering half onto his lap. He wasn't used to her taking control as he was more experienced and Mitchie usually left it to him but, he liked it. He liked it a lot.


	7. Paparazzi

_In honour of someone I've lost and everyone who had lost someone close to them. I miss you and hope that where ever you are, you know there are people who care and love for you and always will. I'll never forget you, I promise xxx_

**Paparazzi**

"BUT BROWN THAT'S N-"

"That's enough Shane, it's final." Brown said sharply, being unusually harsh and upsetting his usual chilled outtake on life, as he talked to his nephew. Shane let out a loud groan/scream of frustration and Mitchie imagined he was raking his hand through his hair, something he seemed to do a lot when he was agitated. She heard loud footsteps and a bang as the wooden door was thrown open and Shane stormed out of it and into the woods muttering obscene swear words about his uncle.

Mitchie ran after him quietly, not wanting to attract attention to herself until they were out open space, but why the time she entered the woods some small fan girls were sprinting after an even more angry Shane, clutching their notebooks and pens, their arms outstretched as they tried to catch him. "Shane!" Mitchie called after him, but her voice was drowned out by the fan girls high pitched squeals and screams and Shane's annoyed shout as he ran away from them.

Mitchie stopped running away them with a sigh and trailed back towards the campsite with a dejected look on her face. She waved to Andy as she passed him but the smile slipped off her face again as he ignored her, probably too immersed in his drumming she thought as her feet tapped along to the rhythm while she walked.

Suddenly Mitchie was spun round, a small shriek erupting from her lips, as she collided with a body running towards her. "Mitchie!" Shane gasped, not even giving her time to register him as he made a sound of annoyance at the back of his throat and towed Mitchie behind him at a very fast pace in the direction of the exit. Shane increased his speed as he saw some small figured immerging from the trees, over his shoulder. Mitchie sped up as well as she had no wish to stay behind. She also enjoyed the firm grip Shane had on her forearm which was making her whole arm tingle pleasantly.

Mitchie was breathing heavily as they rounded into the car park but, as usual, Shane didn't have a single hair out of place on his beautiful head. The only sign you could possibly find was a slight red tint to his cheeks, which could have been because he was still angry, but Mitchie was hoping he was just hot; she hated it when he was angry.

Shane produced some car keys and pointed it towards a shiny black car which Mitchie was secretly admiring while they swiftly made their way towards it. Shane opened the door and bundled Mitchie inside before gently closing the door and darting to his side.

They sat in silence; Mitchie's heavy breathing the only sound above the purr of the engine. Mitchie took a deep breath in and her nostrils were hit by the overwhelming smell of leather and, well, Shane. Mitchie closed her eyes and let herself sink into the reclined seat, loving the sleek, dark, cool interior of the car they were in.

Shane stroked his steering wheel lovingly before turning to Mitchie. He adored how she seemed to fit into the environment so well, she looked as if she belonged in his car, as if it had been bought because she looked so good in it. Good wasn't even the word. Delectable. She looked mouth wateringly beautifully while she rested on his seats.

"You know, you're the first girl whose been in my car." Shane commented, staring intently at Mitchie whose eyes opened with a flutter and a smile graced her lips. "Well, if you don't count my mum." Mitchie felt herself melt into a puddle as he said that; she quickly composed herself.

"Why am I the first?" She questioned lightly, taking in her surroundings in detail and trying to figure out of the high tech electronics in Shane's car.

"I would never let those skanky assed bitches into my baby," Shane said with disgust, "They ruin her; get their make-up all over her and stuff..."

"Your baby?" Mitchie mocked kindly, "I like her." She added simply with a smile.

Shane ignored her jest and thanked her instead. They let the silence spread between them again; delighting in the fact it was neither awkward nor forced. "Look do you wanna get out of here? Like go grab a movie or something?" Shane asked, the agitation shining back through his eyes.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Mitchie replied anxiously, battling to ignore his fingers which were seducing her hand.

Shane stared at her, "Fine I'll go alone."

"No! No it's ok, I'll come." Mitchie decided spending alone time with Shane was worth any trouble she would get in. Well, almost. "But I get to pick the movie!" Mitchie bargained with a shy smile and Shane grinned widely, the frustration relieved temporarily from his eyes,

"Deal."

Shane pulled into a large car park next to a multiplex building; he turned off the ignition and turned to Mitchie, fire burning in his orbs while he devoured her with his eyes. Shane leant across his gear shift and kissed Mitchie softly, plucking at her lips and causing the now familiar fireworks to explode in Mitchie's head. He was vaguely surprised when Mitchie didn't kiss him back and pulled away after only a couple of seconds; he raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

Mitchie sighed softly and looked up from under her thick eyelashes at Shane, "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," Shane denied flatly.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at his blatant lie, "Shane..."

He took in Mitchie's warning tone with a sigh, "It's just-" He paused to stare at Mitchie, "Look it doesn't matter alright? Just leave me alone." Shane finished moodily, not seeing the fleeting look of hurt that passed across Mitchie's face.

"Ok." Mitchie replied, trying to keep her voice from wavering and not being entirely successful while she looked out the window to avoid looking at Shane.

"Mitch, don't be upset with me." Shane moaned quietly, attempting to make favourite brunette turn her soulful brown eyes on him again.

"I'm not upset," Mitchie protested, still refusing to look Shane in the eye.

"Fine. Whatever," He replied, a little of his diva personality shining through. "Let's just go shall we?"

"Fine," She muttered, unbuckling her seatbelt and dragging herself out of the car.

"Hang on," Shane muttered; Mitchie ducked her head back into the car and watched as Shane fished around in his back seat, his t-shirt riding up and exposing a sliver of tanned flesh and a peak of his toned abs, making her heart flutter. Shane produced two hats and a pair on sunglasses. Tugging the elastic out of Mitchie's hair he fixed the baseball cap onto her head and pulled it down so he couldn't see her eyes, with a ghost of a smile he put on his own sunglasses and beanie. "Paparazzi," Shane explained, annoyance twisting his features.

They stepped out of the car and walked slowly towards the movie theatre, both scanning the area for cameras and internally sighing in relief when they didn't find any. "So what movie are we watching?" Shane asked with a smile when they stepped into the cool lobby of the cinema, entwining his hand with Mitchie's with a smile.

"My sister's keeper." Mitchie decided after much deliberation.

"You sure? It's meant to be sad," Shane said and Mitchie shrugged so they walked to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to my sister's keeper please," Shane said, flashing a winning smile at the cashier and putting her into a temporary daze. They strolled into the movie theatre and climbed the steps, sitting down on the very back row of the almost empty theatre.

The opening credits began and Mitchie began aware of Shane rubbing sensual circles on her leg. His warm hands made her bare legs tingle, Mitchie glanced at him to find Shane staring straight ahead, the smirk on his face the only sign he was doing it intentionally. Mitchie picked up Shane's hand and put in back in his lap, facing forwards once more. After a couple of minutes of being good Shane pushed up the arm rest and scooted slightly closer to Mitchie; his hand slipped over Mitchie's flesh and came to rest on her inner thigh which he squeezed making her clamp her legs together. Shane grinned widely and slid his hand further up her leg to her panties, noticing her thighs were wet already and making his hand sticky. Mitchie battled to keep her eyes fixated on the film when Shane pushed her swollen centre gently, extracting a whimper.

"Shane!" Mitchie hissed, her eyes connecting with his mischievous ones for couple of seconds before she diverted them back to the film. Shane chuckled lightly and leant over kissing Mitchie soundly on the lips. She gave a sigh of defeat and opened her mouth so she could meet Shane tongue. Mitchie moaned as Shane's hot, wet, erotic tongue broke away from her mouth to make patterns down her neck to her chest. He pushed away her tank top and bra allowing his tongue to delve beneath the material and reach Mitchie's erect nipple. By this point Shane was straddling Mitchie's hips, forcing her backwards into the uncomfortable seats as she panted beneath him. "Fuck!" Mitchie moaned loudly, thanking God when nobody turned around.

"Shush baby, you'll get us in trouble." Shane smirked while he grinded his hips harshly against Mitchie's and placed a trail of open mouthed kisses on her arched neck. Shane's eyes shot open, stunned, when Mitchie's hand trailed down to his pants and squeezed his cock gently. Mitchie herself looked surprised, when Shane searched her face, and silently asked him if it was alright while biting her lip in an endearing way. Shane nodded his head vigorously and groaned gently as he felt himself rapidly swell. "Mitchie we _need_ to go," Shane hissed getting off Mitchie before she even agreed. Fishing their hats of the floor and pulling his down so it covered his eyes he quickly led Mitchie out of the theatre.

They where hit by a ton of flashing camera's and paparazzi shouting 'Shane! Look over here!'. Shane rushed to his car while Mitchie's shied away behind him, clearly not liking the flashing cameras following them. "Shane who's your girlfriend?" They shouted, crowding the doors as Mitchie tried to get in without showing her face.

Shane shoved his keys in the ignition and started to drive, the paparazzi chasing down the street as he drove quickly back to camp. "Did they see your face?" Shane demanded, keeping his eyes trained on the darkened road as they made their way back.

"I don't think so," Mitchie's voice quavered enough for Shane to notice she was scared and turn to her.

"Mitch," He continued in a gentler tone, "I'm sorry I put you through that. I was hoping they wouldn't turn up."

"It's ok, it was worth it." Mitchie confessed, her eyes glinting while her hand sidled onto Shane's lap and stroked his length. Shane ground to a halt and pounced.


	8. The day after

Hey! This one's a little shorter than usual but the surprise at the end should make up for it! I love this chapter, it's my favourite even though nothing steamy happens:D

Enjoy chicas xx

**The day after**

"Shane," Brown assessed his nephew coolly while perched on his desk.

"Brown," Shane slouched in his chair and had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach at the tone of his Uncle's voice. His uncle gave a shake of his head a pulled a bundle of magazines out of his draw and slapped them down in front of him.

"What are these Shane?" Brown demanded, gesturing to the magazines. Shane's shakily picked up the first magazine to find his face splattered over it with a 'mysterious petit brunette'. He flicked through the others finding many pictures of himself looking very cosy with Mitchie and they walked out of the movie theatre and even a couple of them sharing a 'steamy lip lock' inside the theatre. How did they even get in there, he wondered. But Shane breathed a sigh of relief as he realised that Mitchie's face was not visible, well not recognisable, in any of the photos. Nobody would be able to track her down, he hoped.

"Well?" Brown asked, his voice raising an octave higher than normal in his frustrated state. "Who is it? You came here for good press, to stop you being the bad boy of the press. So why did you do this? Now the whole world thinks you just hooked up with some random girl…well you did."

"She's not a random girl!" Shane said sharply, his eyes glaring into his uncle's.

"Who is she then?" He crossed his arms and stared at his nephew in a peculiar way.

"A friend." Shane muttered, breaking his fierce eye contact with his uncle.

"A camper? Shane I swear to God if I find out you've been "seeing" a camper I will-"

"She's not a camper ok!?" Shane shouted, losing control of his temper, "She's just someone I know." Brown looked at him with narrowed eyes and Shane suspected he might not believe him as Shane felt his cheeks heat up.

"Anyway the girl's not the issue. The issue is the fact you left camp grounds when you were forbidden to do so without permission and now you are going to pay the consequences."

To Brown's surprise Shane gave a defeated and slightly weary sigh, "What do you want me to do?"

~*~

"Why's everybody acting so weird Caity?" Mitchie asked as they walked into the recreational room and everyone was huddled in groups whispering and showing each other magazines.

"You don't know?!" Caitlyn's eyebrows rose above her hairline and she snatched a magazine off a sobbing girl, "Shane Grey has a new girlfriend!"

Mitchie felt her heart snap in half as Caitlyn uttered those words. She could feel the tears of humiliation and devastation build up in her eyes but she blinked them back, "Whaat?" She replied in a shaky voice, hoping against the odds she had heard wrong.

"Shane has a girlfriend, look they're all over the tabloids!" Caitlyn showed Mitchie the magazine and she felt the need to laugh and cry at the same time. Mitchie's face, for the first time ever, was on the front page of a world re-noun magazine, multiple world re-noun magazines. Of course nobody could see it was her because she face was always covered, but she was on the front page of many magazine standing, or in some cases kissing very passionately, with Shane. "I mean seriously, he looks like he's about to strip her right then!" Caitlyn continued on her little rant while Mitchie reminisced about last night.

"Have you even been listening to a word I've been saying?" Caitlyn sighed at her dreamy friend. "You've got that weird look on your face again." She pointed out and Mitchie started to blush.

"Oh shut up, but listen I've gotta go help my mum in the kitchen. Will you be ok with all the sobbing heart-broken Shane fans," Mitchie let a giggle slip, "Maybe you should go find Nate, I'm sure he can keep you occupied." Mitchie gave her a suggestive wink before speeding off out the door, the crying girl calling after her for stealing her magazine.

"Remember beach jam!" Caitlyn screamed after Mitchie, a grin on her face as her friend disappeared from view with a wave. "Maybe I should find Nate," She muttered to herself.

~*~

"Caitlyn I can't do it! Not after them, they were amazing! Tess was amazing, Barren was amazing! You'll be amazing! Everyone is amazing! But I'm not!" Mitchie was terrified; her face was a ghostly white, she was shaking and her voice wasn't steady.

Caitlyn took a hold of her shoulders' and gave them a little frustrated shake, "Mitchie you are amazing. You voice is so powerful and so soulful, it makes people want to hear more." Mitchie started shaking her head and opened her mouth to criticize herself but Caitlyn interrupted her, "You're going to get on that stage and rock harder than you've ever rocked in your life. You are going to make the crowd go mental! Everyone is going to want to be you! Got that babe," Mitchie gave her a shaky nod of the head and laugh.

"That's my cue!" Caitlyn grinned when the crowd started up a chant. "See you on stage," With that Caitlyn was off, running towards the stage. Mitchie sat down on a log and tried to steady her breathing.

It seemed like only a moment had passed when she heard Dee introducing the next act. With a sinking stomach she stood up and made her way towards the stage. "Mitchie Torres? Where's Mitchie?" Dee called with a tuneful note and she searched the crowd. Mitchie raised her hand and the spotlight flew down to meet her, illuminating her as she climbed the stage unsteadily.

Dee handed her the microphone and ran off stage with another shout of 'Mitchie Torres everyone'. Mitchie could feel her legs shaking as the opening bars of her song started playing. She stood frozen in the centre of the stage searching for somebody familiar. She eyes scanned over Caitlyn whom she was pretty sure mouthed 'rock it' and carried on. _He wasn't there_. Her heart sunk.

She opened her mouth and the world flowed out as naturally as breathing:

_Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this soul inside  
I can't survive  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine_

Alone inside  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing through the noise  
I can find my mind  
keeps on coming back to you  
always back to you

Wanting something out of reach  
it's killing me  
you're all I see yeah

Mitchie surveyed the crowd and locked eyes with an extremely surprised raven haired boy hiding in the shadows. Mitchie knew this was it; her time to show Shane how she really felt about him. From the moment she saw him she gave the performance her heart. She tried to maintain as much eye contact with him as she could, trying to convey that the words were for him but his blank face showed no emotion he was feeling.

_[CHORUS]  
Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this soul inside  
I can't survive  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine_

Just stop wondering  
if we were meant to be  
forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
the waiting has to end  
right now  
today  
I've got to find a way yeah yeah

Mine  
until you're mine

until you're mine  
i have to find  
a way to fill this whole inside  
i've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine

My state of mind  
has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me

Mitchie finished looking directly at Shane, a huge grin on her face that was the product of the buzz from performing. The smile faded in the silence that followed her performance. But suddenly the crowd erupted; getting to their feet and screaming their heads off for her-Mitchie. Mitchie had never felt like this before; she felt on top of the world. The only thing that could compare was being with Shane.

Mitchie walked down the steps, her ears roaring with the cheering as she was embraced by all of her friends. Mitchie laughed in pure bliss as her friends complimented her singing and told her how amazing she was but her heart sought someone else.

Mitchie excused herself and made her way to where he was still hidden in the shadows cast by the trees. She paused in front of him, not sure how to act. Shane stared at her in wonder for a minute before en-capturing her in a hard hug. "You were so amazing. I didn't know you could sing!" Shane breathed, squeezing her tighter and hoping to convey how proud of her he was. "And that song was…breath taking. You have a real talent Mitch."

Mitchie's eyes filled with unexpected tears and her voice was thick with emotions as she replied, "Thank you Shane, you have no idea how much that means to me." She looked up at him from underneath her wet eyelashes and pressed her wet lips to his in a brutally gentle kiss. She slid her hands through his hair and tugged his head further down. Shane was content to go with the pace of the kiss and rested his hands gently on her waist, not touching her in any other way. Eventually Mitchie opened her mouth and slid her tongue into Shane's mouth, gently exploring it and stroking his tongue. Shane moaned softly into her mouth and Mitchie responded by pressing herself further into Shane's embrace. Shane buried his hand in Mitchie's wavy locks and kept the other one on her waist, innocently rubbing the exposed flesh there. Mitchie broke away and gave him a beatific smile that warmed his heart before kissing his lips again. Before long Mitchie was pressing Shane into the tree trunk, driving him crazy with her sweet yet sensuous kisses. When she pulled back they were both panting despite the slowness of the kiss and they both had matching ecstatic smiles on their face.

"I love you Shane."

_Wow I am cruel, what a cliff hanger ;) but you know what this means reviews=update. I'm not getting as much reviews as I would and I probably won't update until I have significantly more reviews than I did last time. Sorry Chicas, it's sad when we have to resort to blackmail to get reviews lol. _

_Anyway have you seen bounce by jb ? Omg the funniest -and the sexiest- thing I've ever seen. I laughed my pants off. And I almost fainted because of nick. He was sooooo damn hot, I was dying._


	9. The party

Hi sweethearts how are you all? I was watching CR today and got very inspired from Joe's smexyness so this chapter is a product of Joe's hotness. So this is dedicated to Babistarlite who is the most amazing reviewer, always so sweet and lovely. Also she is a WICKED writer! Go check out her stories, they are actually amazing :)

_Previously_

_Before long Mitchie was pressing Shane into the tree trunk, driving him crazy with her sweet yet sensuous kisses. When she pulled back they were both panting despite the slowness of the kiss and they both had matching ecstatic smiles on their face. _

"_I love you."_

Shane's eyes snapped open and his mind went blank, refusing to process the word's that came out of Mitchie's mouth. "Wha-at?" Shane stuttered, drawing back from Mitchie in an attempt to gather his scrambled brains.

"I love you. I'm in love with you; I have been since the beginning of the summer." Mitchie voice only quavered slightly as she stared into the black void that Shane's eyes had become. As the seconds ticked by with no response Mitchie felt her heart crack further, she backed away when her chest started heaving and breathing became restricted due to the thick tears overflowing from her eyes.

"Mitchie…" Shane implored, the tormented look in Shane's orbs proving he didn't feel the same way, as he reached out for her and pulled her back into his warm arms. Mitchie struggled, strangled sobs erupting from her mouth while she fought to be free of the embrace she craved and needed. "Just let me go, please." Mitchie begged, wishing the humiliation could be over and she be alone.

"No, Mitchie listen. You don't love me, no one loves me, you can't love me, I'm a life destroyer, I ruin lives." Shane babbled desperately, clutching Mitchie to him tightly and shaking her limp body in a bid to make her understand.

"I don't care Shane, I'll do anything, I love you." Mitchie sobbed, collapsing against Shane and going completely limp with Shane being the only thing holding her up.

"But Mitchie we agreed friends with benefits, no strings attached remember?" Shane stared down at her in horror and absolute desperation, seeing the complete devastation in her features. "Love was never in the deal, we didn't say anything about falling in love!" Shane continued in a desperate manner, knowing if he didn't he was about to lose something he deeply cared about. Well someone.

"That's right, no strings attached," Mitchie said bitterly, choking back the sobs. With one last look at Shane she ripped herself out of his arms and took off into the forest.

"MITCHIE!!!!!!!!!" Shane bellowed after her, sprinting after her into the woods, knowing deep inside that he had to find her and talk to her.

Mitchie pumped her legs as fast as she could, relishing in the burning feeling that was spreading through her muscles. She could hear Shane calling after her causing her mind to beg her to stop but her limbs continued to run. Mitchie fell to her knees and scrambled behind a bush, pressing her knees into the mud. She heard footsteps pounding into the ground and crouched closer to the ground; the footsteps paused and Mitchie spotted Shane's black and white trademark vans from underneath the bush.

"Mitchie please!" The agonising tone of Shane's voice made Mitchie's shattered heart break just a little bit more. As much as she wanted to come out she knew for her own mental health she needed to stay hidden. Her heart couldn't take another crack. "I just want to talk to you! I need you…" Shane trailed off pathetically, not knowing how hard it was so Mitchie to remain hidden when he drew a shuddering breath. Shane's back was so Mitchie but she searched the back of his head wishing she could see his face, see if he was really as upset as he seemed, then maybe she had hope. Because without hope, she had nothing.

As Shane disappeared Mitchie finally allowed herself to break down; she curled into a tight ball for protection and sobbed heart wrenching cries of unrequited love. She sobbed relentlessly for hours ignoring the almost constant vibrating of her phone in her pocket every ten minutes or so, not daring to check who it was. Eventually Mitchie stumbled to her feet and slowly made her way back to the camp, making sure to stay in the shadows and unseen.

~#~

"Are you sure you want to come, Mitchie? I mean you've been acting a bit…not yourself since you left the stage. Did someone…say something bad about your voice?" Caitlyn continued cautiously, eyeing her defensive friend and trying to work out what was wrong with her.

Being on stage felt a lifetime ago to Mitchie, she couldn't believe it was only a few hours previous. "No Caity, I'm fine, honestly!" She protested, her voice an octave higher than usual, a sure sign she was lying.

"Fine." Caitlyn shrugged defeated and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. Mitchie rifled through her wardrobe for a tiny white and blue stripped dress. She stepped delicately into it and wiggled it up her body, zipping the tight material together. She looked in the mirror; the dress clung to her curves like a second skin and she had to agree looked as sexy as hell. She grinned, pleased and lathered her lips in shiny red gloss, pouting before the mirror. After doing her eyes in dark and sexy glitter she grabbed her purse and banged on the door for Caitlyn to hurry up.

"Mitchie what are you wearing!?" Caitlyn hissed, getting a glimpse of Mitchie's barely there outfit when the wing blew her coat open. Mitchie snatched the fabric back and fastened her coat defensively, ignoring the obvious surprise in Caitlyn's tone. "You look like…" She trailed off, shifting her feet awkwardly.

"A slut!?" Mitchie hissed, her dark eyes narrowing and her features twisting into a scowl.

"I didn't say that!" Caitlyn snapped, her blush giving away her real feelings.

"But you sure as hell were thinking it!" Mitchie spat, stomping off as quickly as her black heels would let her, following the pounding beat and flashing lights coming from a cabin not far off. She hesitated as she approached the overflowing cabin but after a glance behind her picked her way through the couples lying on the grass and made her way into the main room.

"Miranda! Here have a drink!" A bottle of murky liquid was shoved into her hand before she could protest.

"Uh it's Mit-" She trailed off as the guy walked away and sighed. A small part of her brain, which seemed to have a suspiciously Caitlyn sounding voice, was telling her to put the drink down and walk about of there right now. But Mitchie decided it was time to let loose and forget about Shane, specifically the sharp pain that struck her heart every time she thought of him. Mitchie pulled off her coat and grinned at the wolf whistles and guys gaping at her and took a long swig of what she know knew was alcohol from the burning of her throat. It was time to party.

~#~

"C'mon Shane you've been sitting holed up in your room for days! It's not normal! What going on!?" Nate concerned voice wheedled its way into Shane's brain, past the barrier he had put up against everyone.

"I'm fine," He snapped, turning his back on his band mate and walking to the corner of his room before slumping on his bed. All her could think about was her. Mitchie. He knew she was ignoring him-it was really that hard to work out since in the past couple of days he hadn't seen her at all despite spending most of his time looking for her. She never seemed to at meals, she skipped his lessons, she wasn't in her cabin. He waited for her every night to come and every night he went to bed feeling an emotion that he had never felt before but that plagued him continuously.

"Shane, dude, you're not ok. What happened? Talk to me." Nate pleaded, running a hand through his matted curls and sitting next to Shane. When Shane refused to reply Nate growled, "Fine I'm getting Brown!" Nate ran out of the room, ignoring Shane's furious shouting that followed him across the camp.

~#~

Meanwhile back at the party Mitchie was knocking back drinks that her many admirers were shoving at her. Mitchie was sitting on top of a table and flirting heavily with the guys surrounding her. "I've got to go freshen up," She winked suggestively at them, "But don't go anywhere I'll be back," She grinned widely and hopped off the table, swaying as she tottered away. Mitchie tripped as she moved through the crowd but was caught by a dark haired guy who was extremely good looking, "Thankssss," Mitchie slurred breathlessly, still being held up by the boy hovering over her.

He laughed and checked her out quickly, desire mounting in his eyes as he looked over her attire that showed off her curves and legs very well. "It's my pleasure," He leered at her and pulled her into a standing position without letting go off her. "But to pay me back…a dance?" He grinned again and let his arm settle on Mitchie butt as he led her to the dance floor.

"I'm Mitchie," She purred, trailing an arm down his chest as their bodies were pressed together in the crowd.

"Tyler." He looped his other arm tightly around Mitchie's waist pulled her flush against him before moving his body against hers. In a matter of minutes Mitchie and Tyler were grinding heavily to the beat of the music, stopping every couple of minutes to launch into a heavy make out session which entitled Tyler's hands to roam all over Mitchie's body.

~#~

"Alright what's going on?" Brown walked into Shane's cabin and shut the door behind him, forcing Nate to wait in the crisp air. Shane moaned as he hear his uncle come in and buried his head under his pillow,

"I can't believe he actually got you."

"He's worried about you." Brown stated, taken a back at the sight of his usually immaculacy groomed nephew looking like, well a mess.

"He's shouldn't be," Shane replied sharply, sitting up and staring out of the window next to his bed and seeing far off flashing lights.

"He shouldn't?"

"That's what I said." Brown moved to sit by his nephew, ignoring when Shane flinched away from him.

"Mate, I'm not an idiot. I'm your uncle. You can tell me. Is it a girl?"

"No!" Shane snapped immediately and Brown gave him a knowing look. "Can you leave?"

Shane stood up but his uncle followed him, "Look I care about you, you're my nephew. I know I gave you a tough time at the beginning of Camp Rock and you sorted yourself out but these past couple of days…the media is looking for a way to bring you down, don't give it to them." Shane was silent so Brown continued, having a feeling he was getting through to him.

"There's a camp party tonight," He grinned when Shane gave him a 'how did you know that look', "I'm plugged into the camp gossip. You should go."

"Why?" Shane muttered, turning to face his uncle for the first time in days.

"You need to get out. Whoever it is, she hasn't stopped your friends from wanting to see you. Go for them."

"Fine." Shane conceded and Brown turned to leave a victorious smile playing on his lips. He turned back a ruffled his nephew's hair affectionately and laughing at the scowl on Shane's face.

"And Shane, hop in the shower before you go." He grinned and left the room, high fiving Nate as he left.

Shane arrived at the party with Nate, but after he was abandoned for Caitlyn and some other friends he stomped into the room a scowl on his face. The scene he saw as he walked into the room made his heart stop beating. He had never felt so furious in his life. He was going to explode. He swore he could see red as rage filled his vision. He saw on the dance floor, right in front of him, Mitchie pressed up against the front of some guy and grinding down his body and then back up. As she reached her normal height she spun around and stuck her tongue down his mouth. Shane felt physically sick as he watched the guy's hand travel down from her neck and onto her breasts, roughly groping them before making its way under her extremely short dress. Shane knew from the way Mitchie's body was now arching what place he was touching and the only thought that filled Shane's mind was breaking the nose of that guy.

"MITCHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shane roared, his animalistic and furious tone causing people to stare as he ripped Mitchie away from the guy and punched his squarely in the nose. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!" Shane screamed at Mitchie, making everyone else in the room flinch except Mitchie whose consumption of alcohol was becoming increasingly obvious in the way she was standing up to him.

"What the fuck are you doing!?!?!" She shouted back, eyeing him before grinning, "I was having an amazing time before you showed up, so if you'll excuse me." She tried to sidle past him but Shane grabbed her roughly, white fire evident in his eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" Shane said in a cold, dangerous tone. When Mitchie didn't reply he screamed again, his grip burning Mitchie's skin, "HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKNIG!?!?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL!?!?!" Tyler came flying at Shane, the blood on his face still flowing, but in his inebriated and Shane's livid state one shove sent him back onto the floor.

"SHE IS NOT YOURS AND IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR PENIS THEN I SUGGEST YOU NEVER SEE HER AGAIN." Shane spat, his eyes black slits.

"A few more minutes and my penis would have been in your slut." Tyler leered from the ground.

Shane lunged.

Shane went crazy and pummelled every available bit of Tyler with Mitchie begging and screaming at him to stop until he was hauled off him by two other campers. Shane wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve and dragged a screaming Mitchie after him out of the party.

She rounded on him as soon as they were in the fresh air. "Who the fuck do you think you are!? I was just having some fun and you come in and beat up my date and fucking take me kidnap me. I told you to stay the fuck away from me!" She shoved Shane as hard but he caught her wrist and spun her around so she was pressed against him. She struggled and hit him in a desperate bid to make him let her go; she could feel through his touch he was absolutely livid. "LET ME FUCKING GO!!"

"HE WAS TRYING TO FUCK YOU MITCHIE!" Shane spat, his fury overriding his odd sense of hurt that was blaring from his chest. "Or where you too drunk to notice?"

"Who says I didn't want it as well." Mitchie hissed, a slight grin on her face knowing he had infuriated Shane even more.

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to."

_Wow that was so long, review for me please? Love you guys xx_


	10. Aftermath

_Here ya go:) What a quick update and in the middle of exams as well. Wow I'm amazing lol. Has anybody else got the swine flu song stuck in their head? Catch it, bin it, kill it. Haha great:D So enjoy xxx_

_Disclaimer: don't own it._

**Aftermath**

"_Fuck you!"_

"_I know you want to."_

Mitchie attempted to storm away smirk in place but Shane snatched her wrist before she could move a metre and yanked her back to him. "We're not done here." He said angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"We're done if I…woah" Mitchie started angrily but stopped when she almost toppled to the ground, Shane's arm the only thing that stopped her from falling face first in mud.

"Why the hell were you drinking!?" Shane demanded, shaking Mitchie in his agitation. When she didn't reply he continued in a forced softer tone, "You don't drink Mitchie, so why did you tonight?" Much to his alarm Mitchie started bawling; he let her slip out of his grasp and onto the floor where she huddled in a ball. "Mitchie?" Shane crouched beside her, his previous anger having transpired into worry.

"Get away from me!" Mitchie screamed, the tears still running down her cheeks, batting his hand away when he tried to touch her. Shane retracted his hand shocked and just crouched beside her. "Mitchie baby you can tell me," He coaxed, moving closer slowly as to not frighten her.

Mitchie opened her mouth about to speak but her eyes went wide and she shook her head violently, "NO! No I can't!" She cried, fumbling as she tried to get up, "I have to go."

She started to walk away but Shane grabbed her arm, "I'm not letting you go like this. You're coming back to my cabin." Shane said firmly, towing her back in the direction they came from.

"I don't want to!" Mitchie struggled, anger taking over as sadness disappeared from her eyes.

"Tough luck." Shane answered while taking her arm more forcefully. They arrived at Shane's cabin and he opened the door with his shoulder, pushing Mitchie inside before closing the door behind him.

When he turned back around he was hit with memories of Mitchie and the first time they slept together. She had been standing in the same spot as she was now with a slightly confused look in her eyes, like she didn't know what she was doing there. Shane felt himself getting increasingly harder as he was hit by more memories of her in bed, moaning in his arms.

"You can get into bed," Shane said gruffly, walking towards the bathroom to sort out his problem. But Mitchie blocked his path; her lips were moist and parted, her hair mused and her make-up smudged, she looked in the image of sex. Shane groaned and tried to move past her but she just pressed her body against him. "I can sort out your erection," Mitchie murmured, pumping his cock with her hands. Shane's eyes went wide and he knew he was close to coming even after she had only touched his cock, "Mitchie stop!" Shane gasped, moving away from her quickly.

"Why?" Mitchie's face fell and she looked as if she was about to cry. Shane felt bewildered at her rapid changes of mood; he guessed it must be the alcohol's effect. "Don't you want me?"

She looked so broken that Shane had to take her in his arms, "Of course I do baby, but you're drunk, you don't mean it." Shane explained calmly, stroking her hair lightly.

"I do! I want you Shane!" To prove her point Mitchie attacked him, moulding her lips to his in a heated kiss. His surprised mouth lay open, giving her tongue easy access. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, forcing him to kiss her back as she desperately tried to feel every part of his perfect body. Shane kissed her back forcefully and cupped his hand under her butt as they stumbled towards the bed. Mitchie's knees hit the bed and Shane fell heavily on top of her; it was only then he realised what he was doing.

He ripped his lips away from Mitchie and stumbled to his feet. "Stop it. You don't know what you're doing. Just go to sleep." He turned his back on Mitchie, something that was incredibly hard to go considering his condition and went to sort it out himself leaving both of them very unsatisfied.

When he returned he found Mitchie sprawled out onto of his covers still in her dress and heels. He slipped off her heels gently and scooped her up, putting her underneath his comforter. Shane whipped off his t-shirt and crawled into bed beside her. Knowing that he might not get to hold her again, he wrapped both arms around her petit frame and hugged her close to his body.

~.~

Mitchie almost screamed when she woke up.

She opened her eyes to the sight of Shane Grey's lips a millimetre away from hers and her body curled around his. She glanced down and heaved a sigh of relief as she realised she was still dressed in her party dress. Mitchie squinted trying to remember what happen last night and more importantly why she was in bed with Shane. Mitchie untangled herself from Shane and sat up, only to regret it seconds later when her head felt like it was going to explode, like had been smashed multiple times with a baseball bat. Mitchie groaned quietly and tried to shift slowly away from Shane, caging her chances of escaping without waking him up.

Suddenly the memories of the evening before came rushing back in scattered patches. She remembered grinding against some guy she couldn't remember the name off, she remembered knocking back multiple alcoholic beverages that she didn't know but most importantly she remembered Shane effectively rescuing her from herself and trying to help her. Why did he make it so hard on her? She told him she loved him and he said he didn't love her, but then he became furious that she was grinding with some other guy and insisted on taking care of her when she was drunk. Why did he have to be so sweet, so kind, so…him?

Tears pricked her eyes as she watched him sleeping peacefully; she knew the peace couldn't be kept. She needed to be harsh, cold and detached when he woke up. She needed to be angry with him, to hide the pain. It was the only way.

Mitchie felt a wave of nausea rise inside her and she stumbled off the bed quickly, running to the bathroom and only just making it before she puked her guts out-repeatedly.

Shane woke to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He scanned his room and realised it was Mitchie in there. Worry creased his forehead and he made his way quickly towards the bathroom door. He knocked gently before nudging the door open with his toe. He found Mitchie lying propped up against the toilet seat, looking pale and panting heavily, yet he still felt a twang at his heart strings. "Mitchie are you alright? Do you need anything?" Shane asked, concerned, crouching down beside her. Mitchie shook her head roughly and moaned, mumbling something under her breath before vomiting into the toilet bowl again. Shane wrinkled his nose in disgust but moved closer, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Shane recoiled when she flinched slightly and moved back. He opened his mouth, but had nothing to say.

Mitchie staggered to her feet and swayed on the spot she stood. "Thank you for looking after me last night." She said stiffly as she slowly made her way out of the bathroom, careful to make sure she wasn't going to up chuck again.

"Where are you going?" Shane questioned, rotating round she he was facing her and blocking her path.

"Back to my cabin."

"But you're sick!"

"I'll deal with it. I have Caitlyn."

Mitchie missed the flash of instant hurt that passed over his face as she said that. "Mitchie…" Shane began, trying to voice his thoughts.

"Just don't Shane." Mitchie anticipated what he was going to say and blocked it. She had tried to muster up some anger but all she was feeling was defeat and hurt. She didn't want to hurt him by being angry but she had to leave. "Let me go." Shane nodded once signifying he was doing that and let her pass through the door without another word.

He sat down on his head and put his head in his hands, wondering how she managed to make him feel like this.

~.~

Mitchie trudged over to her and Caitlyn's cabin dreading the confrontation that was inevitable. Mitchie pushed open the door meekly and saw Caitlyn on the computer, fiddling around with tracks.

"Hi," Mitchie said hopefully, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Caitlyn looked up from her computer and frowned, "You look like shit." Mitchie knew then that Caitlyn was angry-and hurt-she had only heard Caitlyn swear once before and that was at the beginning of camp when she had gotten into a huge argument with her parents and they had stormed off without saying goodbye.

Mitchie didn't know how to reply. "Where were you?"

"I umm stayed at Shane's cabin." Mitchie went for as close to the truth as she could but Caitlyn's eyes still bulged out of her head.

"WHAT!?!" Caitlyn almost screamed, "OMG YOU DIDN'T DID YOU?!" Caitlyn's mouth fell slack and Mitchie thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"NO!" She rushed to assure her as she plopped down onto her bed, hiding her burning cheeks that were thinking of her failed attempt to seduce Shane. "I was extremely drunk and he rescued me from doing something stupid with someone."

"Who were you going to do?" Caitlyn asked warily.

Mitchie shrugged truthfully, "I don't even remember his name. He was hot though." A small grin worked its way onto her face.

Caitlyn took a deep breath and steadied her voice before coming to sit on Mitchie's bed. "But why were you dressed like that in the first place? You're just lucky Shane was able to rescue you."

Mitchie's eyes narrowed slightly and she replied defensively, "Who said I needed rescuing? I was having a great time-I _wanted_ it."

"Mitchie this is not you. You need to snap out of whatever weird stage you're going through. Was he a rebound?"

"From S-brian? No I decided to break up with him not the other way around." Mitchie couldn't believe she had almost said Shane's name, even though she knew that she was only with that guy because he wanted her and Shane didn't.

Caitlyn nodded, the frown still etched deeply in her skin, "Then why?"

"Caity just leave it alone!" Mitchie said exasperated, "It was one night. One guy. And I didn't even get to do the guy because Shane decided to be all 'Knight in Shining Armour'." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Leave him alone, underneath all that popstar jerkiness there's a really sweet nice guy and he-"

"-Wasn't so sweet and nice when he went furious on me last night." Mitchie grumbled before staring weirdly at the bright smile on Caitlyn's face.

"You are so oblivious! He likes you! He really likes you-that's why he went crazy seeing you about to sleep with another guy." Caitlyn said in a 'duh' tone while shaking her head.

"He does not like me." Mitchie protested, but the idea started to swim around her head. She knew he liked her enough to sleep with her repeatedly and she was sure there must be some feeling in their kisses, that she wasn't just a meaningless fuck. But he didn't like her enough for what she had in mind. Commitment.

"Mitchie you are so blind. You can see it every time he looks at you." A small blush rose in Mitchie's cheeks but she didn't reply.

"I need painkillers." She groaned and Caitlyn stood up immediately.

"I'll get them." She disappeared into the bathroom and Mitchie could hear he rummaging through the cabinet.

"Caity?"

"Mmmm," Caitlyn replied faintly.

"I'm sorry-for last night and everything."

There was a pause and the rummaging stopped, Mitchie held her breath.

"Me too."

_And so the plot thickens ;) _

_Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, it meant a lot. Keep it up please :D x_


	11. Here we go again

_Hi guys__ Quickish update this time huh__ But it's slightly shorter than usual but I thought you'd appreciate it more than me keeping it for another week to write another couple of paragraphs x_

_Ok so I need to say something. I love getting all the story alerts and favourites but I really love the reviews. I get so many people who just alert the story and never review. Clearly if you've alerted it you must like it, so why not take a couple of seconds to do that? I've been trying to review every chapter of every story I read because I know who much they mean. I don't mean to preach, I just wanted to get it out there x_

_Disclaimer: If I owned camp rock, Joe Jonas would be mine._

_**Here we go again**_

Their eyes connected across the stage; she wasn't performing tonight and neither was he. Shane attempted a sad smile but it turned out more like a grimace and forcing Mitchie to turn away from their intense staring battle.

Mitchie glanced back over a minute later to the tree that Shane had been leaning against to find he had vanished into the dark night. Mitchie frowned and scanned the crowd for him; she spotted his head of black silk, taller than most of the campers there, making his way painstakingly through the crowd. He looked like he was coming over…to her. Mitchie bit her lip and Caitlyn gave her a questioning look at the worried frown on her face. "What's up?"

Caitlyn moved away from Nate and towards her best friend, a slightly concerned Nate following her anyway. Mitchie forced her face to relax into an easy smile, "I just really need the bathroom!" She let out a fake laugh that Caitlyn and Nate seemed to buy.

"I'll just-oof" Mitchie backed straight into someone. The person steadied her, keeping a hand on her waist as she turned around. The apology died on her lips.

"Sorry Mitch." Shane offered her a lopsided grin that she was sure had a double meaning. He slipped his hand silently into Mitchie's and smiled their friends. "Caitlyn, Nate, you guys don't mind if I borrow Mitchie for a bit do you?" Nate shook his head with a small smile and Caitlyn didn't even try and hide the knowing grin on her face.

"You two have fun! We'll see you later!" Caitlyn dragged Nate off swiftly in search of Jason, or so they said. Mitchie pulled her hand out of Shane's immediately, ignoring the look of hurt she was sure passed across her ex-lovers face, and folded her arms, walking sullenly beside him.

They walked for a few minutes away from the crowd, leaving so much space between them you almost wouldn't realise they were together. Shane changed direction and he stopped a couple of metres into the woods.

"Mitchie…" Shane trailed off and his eyes clashed with Mitchie's. She saw the raw hunger and lust in his eyes that was clouding everything else he might feel. Her lips parted as Shane stepped closer and her tongue darted out, slowly wetting her pink lips seductively. Shane let out a small gasp and her stomach clenched, feeling Shane's body heat.

"I need you," He whispered, barely audible, exposing himself to Mitchie. He was now so close their chests where pressing against each other as they heaved up and down and his breaths that were coming out in quick pants were washing over her with a familiar smell. Mitchie raised her eyes; Shane's head was suspended slightly above hers, his eyes half closed, waiting for rejection or agreement. Mitchie looped her arms around his neck, pushing her fingers through his curling ebony locks and knotted them there. Achingly slowly, she brought his head down to her level, the whole time Shane letting her make the decisions. A small whimper escaped from Shane's parted lips as Mitchie pressed her entire body against him.

Mitchie pressed her red hot lips against Shane's and caused a jolt of electricity to run through both their bodies. She moaned into the kiss, letting Shane plunge his tongue into her mouth and wind it around her own. Shane tore his mouth apart and trailed hot open mouth kisses down her neck and to the top of her swollen cleavage. Mitchie let out a breathy moan as he teased her nipple and arched into him, thrusting her aching centre against his.

"Fuck Mitchie, I've missed you." Mitchie's heart leapt when he said that and she was sure she was going to explode from pleasure. Even more so when Shane slipped his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and gripped her butt firmly as pushed her centre intimately against his.

"Me too," Mitchie gasped, moving her mouth away from Shane's and pressing a kiss to his jaw. Mitchie looked up into his liquid gold, honey coloured eyes which were staring at her with an intensity to she'd never felt before. Mitchie got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and crushed her lips to Shane's hoping it was just her imagination. Shane kissed her back for a few seconds before gently prying her away.

"Mitchie, we need to talk about this," Shane gestured between them, creating some space between their bodies but not letting Mitchie move away from him. She nodded, slightly trying not to show Shane the tears that were building in her eyes.

"Mitchie…" He started tenderly, coaxing her face up so he could look into her beautiful mocha orbs. "I'm so selfish Mitch, I want you…I need you," Shane took a shuddering breath, trying to keep his emotions under control as he viewed the hopeful flame that was burning in Mitchie's eyes. "But I don't…I don't feel the same way as you." Shane couldn't say the word 'love' he had never know true romantic love and the thought terrified him. Mitchie took quick, shallow breaths attempting to prevent the sobs that were building up in her throat from escaping.

"I understand," Mitchie whispered brokenly, not bearing to look Shane in the eyes. She didn't understand why he would bring her here and kiss her like he did only to tell her he didn't love her and didn't want to be with her. It seemed too cruel.

"No, you don't." Shane answered hurriedly, desperate to not give Mitchie the wrong idea, "I'm not stopping this because I want to-because I'm going to find it so hard to live without you Mitch. You mean a lot to me. But it's for your own good. You understand right?" Shane bit his lip and Mitchie gave him a curt nod, still not raising her eyes to him. He dropped his hand from her side and raked a hand through his completely straight locks. "I'm doing this because I don't have the capacity to love, I'm too selfish, I could never care about someone more than I do myself." Shane continued miserably, staring at the obviously hurting girl who was shying away from him. "I just, I can't let this go on knowing that it means something different to you." Shane finished, shaking his head desolately.

"But…"

Mitchie's head snapped up and the hope that had been extinguished reappeared in her eyes, although slightly guarded now.

"But…" She repeated in a whisper.

"I'm selfish. I'm so purely selfish that I would continue, what we had, because I need you. But only if you want to…"

Shane waited for rejection, to be told he was disgusting for suggesting it but some part of him thought Mitchie might continue, because she loved his worthless piece of ass, to be with him despite his feelings for her.

"I'm not sure I understand…" Mitchie said carefully, trying not to get her hopes up too much at what she thought he was suggesting.

Shane sighed heavily and looked her directly in the eyes. "The ball is in your court. If you are willing to still continue, whatever it is we have together even though you know I don't and probably will never feel the same way then because I need you so much, I will too."

Mitchie stared at him for a fleeting moment before launching herself at him in a passionate frenzy of kisses.

"Hey mate open up!" Came Nate's cheery tone, followed by a sharp rap on the door of Shane's cabin.

Mitchie and Shane stared at each other in dismay and quickly untangled the sheets from their naked bodies. "Go hide in the bathroom, I'll get rid of them!" Shane whispered, pushing her towards the open door while he tugged on a pair of levis and an old t-shirt.

He swung open the door and faked a yawn as his band mates filed into his cabin. He flopped down on the bed and Jason and Nate sat on the floor beside him. Nate raised an eyebrow at Shane's seriously rumpled bed. "What happened there?"

"Bad dream. I was taking a nap." Shane lied smoothly, straightening his pillow meticulously.

"Must have been one heck of a dream,"

"It was." Shane answered immediately, images of him and Mitchie flashing across his eyes. He smiled at his friends, "So what's going on?"

An excited smile lifted the corners of Nate's usually serious face, "We've got to tell you something but I need to go back to my cabin first to get something."

"Is it Caitlyn!? Are you finally going out? Me and Mitchie knew this was going to happen! Congrats Bro I'm really-"

"What! No! I'm not going out with Caitlyn!" Nate interrupted, blushing profusely.

"Oh, so what is it then?" Shane asked confused, stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

"Ok ok! I can't take it anymore-it's a song!" Jason finally confessed after squirming on his seat for a good minute.

"Jason!" Nate rebuked, a little annoyed he had told Shane the surprise.

"I'm sorry!" Jason held up his hands in defence, "It was his eyes! They were staring me down. I couldn't take it anymore!"

Shane barked out a laugh and Nate rolled his eyes, standing up in the process. They three strolled out the door, laughing together. A couple of meters way from the cabin Shane ran back into shouting "I just have to grab my guitar". He threw open the bathroom door and found Mitchie perched on the edge of the bath, dressed only in a worn t-shirt Shane had left in there.

"Mitch I've got to-"

"I heard. It's ok I've got to go find Ella and Peggy and Caitlyn anyway." She smiled and tilted her head up for a kiss. Shane pressed his lips briefly to hers and then pecked her forehead before running out the door back to his friends.

"Here we go again,"

_So I've got a question for you in regards to Smitchie scenes. Do you prefer the hot sexy smitchie scenes or the sweet fluffy ones?? _


	12. Hot mess

I'm really sorry about how long I've taken to update but I've had a real reason. I've been dipping in and out of depression for a while and it's been really hard trying to actually do things and have enthusiasm. Writing is the only thing I haven't lost complete interest in but it has still been hard for me to do. I'm doing a little bit better and the first thing I did was start to work on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and have some positive feedback because I could really use it right now. Sorry again, ali x

Disclaimer-I'm using Ashley Tisdale's song Hot Mess. I don't own it nor camp rock.

Drama

"Peggy get over here!" Tess commanded, pointing her sparkling flash nail to the dirt patch next to her heeled boots.

Peggy sighed in defeat and gave an apologetic smile to Mitchie, "See you later," With a squeeze of Mitchie's tanned arm she hurried over to Tess who was glaring at them both with renewed impatience. The glare suddenly became a sickly sweet smile followed by a waggling of her fingers and Mitchie briefly wondered if Tess had bipolar until she noticed a certain rock star, who was hiding behind his shades, coming up the track behind her.

"Hey Shane! Great class today, you were amazing as usual. You're such a good teacher!" Tess gushed, twirling her beach blonde hair around her finger in an attempt to look cute.

Shane just nodded in her direction and Tess squealed, dragging off Peggy to talk about Shane. Shane glanced quickly behind him then wrapped his arms around Mitchie's petit waist and kissed her neck gently.

"Hey beautiful," Shane smiled against her neck before dropping one of his arms so they could walk together.

"Hey pop star," Mitchie grinned, her heart jumping as Shane took off his shades so she could see his gorgeous eyes.

"Rock star," He amended, a squeeze of her waist showing her that he was laughing.

"Whatever you say," Mitchie laughed back. "So what are we doing?"

"How about a canoe ride?" Shane asked, gesturing towards the little path that led them down the beach.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows sceptically, "Do you even know how to canoe?"

Shane just laughed good-naturedly at the insult, "Mitchie Mitchie Mitchie, when are you going to learn that I can do everything, I'm Shane Grey remember." With a wide grin he pulled her down onto the sandy beach and towards the canoes.

Mitchie clambered into the nearest one and Shane pushed it out into the water, vaulting over the side at the last minute to avoid getting his feet wet. Mitchie just smiled and picked up and oar while Shane did the same. A couple of minutes later they had pulled out of the shoreline but still weren't going very far. Mitchie dropped her oar and turned to watch Shane instead, her gaze getting drawn to Shane's biceps which were straining with the effort of pushing the canoe. Mitchie let out a little sigh and Shane looked up, noticing her gaze.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Shane smirked, taking a break to show Mitchie his muscles.

"Mmmm I've seen better," Mitchie lied, smirking right back at Shane.

"Take that back!" Shane gasped in fake horror.

"Nope!" Mitchie laughed as Shane pounced on her, making the canoe rock dangerously as they tousled, now lying on top of each other at the bottom of the canoe. Shane managed to pin Mitchie underneath him as he tickled her stomach violently, making her squirm with painful pleasure. "Stop-stop-please!" Mitchie begged, laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face.

"I'll stop for…a kiss." Shane smiled smugly and puckered his lips expectantly. He felt Mitchie's soft lips on his a second later and he immediately relaxed into the kiss allowing Mitchie to wind her arms around his neck and into his thick locks. Shane leisurely trailed his hand up Mitchie body, curving over her jean clad hips and resting on her full ass.

"Mitchie? Shane?" Mitchie lifted her dazed head to see Jason's face peering over the top of the canoe and screamed. Shane and Mitchie both shot up and overturned the canoe dumping them both in the lake. They resurfaced to Jason and Caitlyn laughing their heads off and clutching their sides as they pointed to their drenched friends.

Mitchie started laughing and Shane's scowl quickly turned into a smile too-an evil smile-as he whispered in Mitchie's ear. They swam towards their friend's canoe and with one rock pulled them both into the freezing lake as well. Soon they were all laughing and having a splashing war in the cold water.

~*~

"Geez Shane you're horny today," Mitchie gasped as Shane grinded heavily against her while suckling on her neck harshly.

"Are you complaining?" Shane panted huskily, pausing his ministrations briefly to stare at Mitchie with a cheeky smile that made him suddenly seem a lot younger than he was. Mitchie felt a pang of sadness that she would never be able to tell her mother about Shane anyway because of his age, he was three years older, and her dating him would be a scandal back home. No, she could never tell her family about him; they were understanding but they would never be able to accept him.

"No," Mitchie whispered, yanking his tie so their mouths reattached in a passionate fiery battle of the tongues which pushed away the threatening tears of sadness. Shane lifted Mitchie up easily, one hand curving around her voluptuous derrière and the other steadying her back, and pushed Mitchie up onto his dressing table so that height would no longer be an issue.

Mitchie wrapped her legs around Shane's lean waist and pressed him closer, Shane groaned at the contact and lowered his eyesight to Mitchie's heaving chest. He rapidly yanked Mitchie cotton sundress off her body and her bra as well, leaving her practically naked on top of his dressing table. "Why do I always end up naked while you keep all your clothes on?" Mitchie pouted making Shane laugh at how cute she looked. When he told her why he was laughing Mitchie pouted even more, "Nobody wants to be told their cute by an extremely attractive popstar even if he is a bit of a jerk." Mitchie concluded, blinking at him from underneath her long chocolate coloured eyelashes.

Shane chuckled and rolled his eyes, silently telling Mitchie he thought her reasoning, of being told you were cute was a bad thing, was ridiculous. "Mitchie Torres you are extremely sexy and if you don't mind I'd like to continue undressing you because I have a small problem that needs to be taken care of."

Mitchie blushed lightly as her graze dropped to the bulge that was straining against Shane's skinny jeans. Mitchie, in a burst on courage, brushed her hand lightly across his crotch and when Shane moaned in appreciation squeezed it. Shane's hips thrust forward in surprise into Mitchie's causing them both to groan at the contact.

Mitchie pulled off his white v neck and sighed at the sight of his perfect sculpted chest. She then peppered it with kissing, working up to his neck and lightly nipping the sensitive skin there. Shane moaned erotically as Mitchie gave him a hickey, claiming him for her own. Evidently Shane had become tired of teasing as he picked Mitchie up and proceeded to stumbled to the bed with her wrapped around his waist. They landed heavily on the bed and Shane straddled Mitchie's hips, moving his way down her body with his lips. Just as he was about to drag down her panties her ringtone filled up the silent cabin causing them both to groan.

"Leave it," Shane whispered huskily, burying his face in her chest. But Mitchie had other ideas as she squirmed out from underneath him and lightly ran to the other side of the room and rooted the pile of her clothes until she found her blaring phone.

"It might be important," Mitchie whispered apologetically as Shane glared, frustrated at her.

"Mija where are you!? You should have been here half an hour ago! I need help making the tacos for tonight, I'm already one hand down since Angela went home with the flu!"

Mitchie's eyes widened and she hurriedly spoke to her mum hoping Shane hadn't heard who it was, "I'll be there in five minutes I'm sorry! Bye,"

"Mitchie wh-"

"Bye," Mitchie snapped her phone shut and started gathering her clothes rapidly, refusing to look Shane in the eyes.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked, rolling off the bed and leaning against the post, an unreadable look on his face.

Shane observed the 'deer caught in the headlights' look that clouded Mitchie's eyes as she brought them to his. "I uh Caitlyn! Yeah she needs me for final jam practice, I'm late, yeah very late, I've got to go." Mitchie wriggled into her sundress and shoved on her ballet flats.

"Mitchie what is going on?" Shane asked in a low voice, eyeing Mitchie with a guarded look in his eyes.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later!" Mitchie practically ran out of the room, cursing herself for being too obvious about the fact she was hiding something and hoping dearly that Shane decided to go against his paranoid nature.

~*~

"Why are you so jumpy today?" Caitlyn asked, leaning over Mitchie's desk to grab her bottle of water and take a swig.

"Jumpy? I'm not jumpy!" Mitchie protested, shooting Caitlyn a unsure smile. Caitlyn just shrugged in defeat and read over Mitchie's shoulder as she scribbled.

"Hot mess? Sounds good." Caitlyn stole the paper from under Mitchie's nose as soon as she stopped writing despite Mitchie's desperate protests.

_Hot mess_

_I'm a mess when it comes to you,  
I got no inhibitions what so ever,  
It's true,  
I'm not_

_  
The kind of girl who,  
Runs around like this,  
Caught up in a kiss,  
Best friends with benefits,_

No But you're so racy,  
You're my favourite guy,  
So unruly,  
So uncivilized,  
Your bit got me,  
Right between my eyes,

You know,  
You got bit real bad,  
Doing things,  
That you never did.

Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
You wake up in your bra and your make-up,  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Car in the driveway,  
Parked sideways.

Yeah,  
I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of  
My conscious behind  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Such a hot mess,  
I'm such a hot mess,  
I'm such a hot mess with you,  
With you.

With you,  
I never knew,  
Loving you could be so fun,  
It's true.

I was such a,  
Good, good girl  
Before you,  
Came along.

But you're so racy,  
You're my favourite guy,  
So unruly,  
So uncivilized,  
Your bit got me,  
Right between my eyes,

You know,  
You got bit real bad,  
Doing things,  
That you never did.

Mitchie fidgeted as Caitlyn read her song, knowing there was no way she could stop her. She finished and there was a long pause. "That was really really good Mitch. But who was it about?"Mitchie shrugged, blushing under Caitlyn's scrutiny, knowing she couldn't tell her who it was really about.

"Was it Shane?" Caitlyn pursued and Mitchie's eyes lit up in alarm. "So it was Shane. So what's been-"

Mitchie cut in quickly, "The song's not finished but me and Shane, we're not like together or anything. I dunno I just wrote it. I like him. Maybe. I don't know. But Caity don't say anything about the song." Mitchie pleaded and Caitlyn finally nodded.

"But I don't understand, why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Caitlyn asked as they were dismissed from song writing.

"It would ruin our friendship." Mitchie said simply, walking down the well trodden path to where they were all being called for a meeting about beach jam.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you for a moment," Shane appeared out of nowhere, "alone." He added after a glance at Caitlyn. Mitchie nodded and she walked off the trail slightly with Shane.

"What's going on?" 


	13. The end

So I feel I have to explain…I haven't updated in ages because life has been getting in the way, I'm sure all of you can relate. I glanced back at this story and realised I've lost the desire to write it, but I will never leave a story unfinished because I think it's cruel and horrible ;) So I'm wrapping everything up in this chapter; yes it's rushed, and yes my writing is a bit rusty, but I've tried the best I can. I'm not giving up on writing-I never will-I'm just done with this story. If you liked it you can alert me so when I do other stories and stuff you'll know. That's pretty much all I wanted to say, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything but my laptop and brain.

The end

"What's going on?" Shane demanded, his short temper making itself present.

"Nothing," Mitchie denied his implicit accusation vehemently, "What are you talking about?" The brunette cringed at her octave higher than usual voice which contradicted everything she was saying.

Shane raised an eyebrow and surveyed Mitchie coolly, making said person feel very exposed. "I'm not stupid." He stated sharply; his crossed arms and stiff posture telling Mitchie that he was challenging her. "And I hate liers." Shane spat, evidently bored of the conversation, turning on his meticulously scuffed converses and stalking down the shaded path.

"No Shane wait!" Mitchie called desperately, scrambling after her favourite rockstar. "I'm not lying!" Shane wheeled around, his jaw clenched tightly, causing Mitchie to almost slam into his chest, the near miss making her stumble.

"Oh no? Then why have you been sneaking around? Running off, forgetting we made plans and being all secretive?" Shane growled, fed up of a life of being misled and lied to, of people always wanting something off him. Mitchie opened her mouth to explain, but realised she couldn't without proving she had lied to him, and closed it in shame. "You know I really thought you were different, I thought you cared about me. Now I realise all this bullshit about you loving me, was just another lie! Now you can run off and tell popinformer magazine that you slept with Shane Grey and have your 15 minutes of fame. I'm done with you!" Despite his angry tones, the hurt laced his harsh words and Mitchie forced to keep the tears from dripping down her face.

"Shane you know I would never do that! How could you even say that?" Mitchie pleaded, a salty tear falling from her heartbroken eyes, followed by a steady stream that could not be stemmed.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Shane growled lividly, "Don't cry when you did this!" Shane gripped Mitchie's upper arm tightly, showing her through touch his fuming anger at her, especially since he hated tears. He could not stand girls crying. Mitchie just shook his hand off and wrapped her arms around herself, cursing herself for not just telling him the truth. Shane clenched his jaw as he observed the quietly crying girl and was surprised to find underneath all the anger, there was hurt too. But typical to his character, he was not merciful so, in a last fit of anger, delivered the lowest blow he could: "Forget it, you're not even worth it. I can find some other _whore_ to screw." And left.

The next few days were spent in misery for the two people involved in the lovers' quarrel. Shane chose to exert his anger by being foul to his dancing class and refusing to do anything but sit locked away in his room playing upon his guitar as if his life depended on it. Mitchie on the other hand, did all the other camp activities, but with a subdued spirit which did not become her. Her eyes were dull and teary and she could not be in the same room as Shane, instead choosing to either skip dance class or hide right at the back behind Caitlyn.

Finally Caitlyn had had enough; she went to find Nate.

Nate wandered down to the lake, hoping Shane would be there since his cabin was deserted. He spotted a familiar figure hunched over his guitar, partly sheltered by an upturned canoe and paused, unsure of whether he should be interrupting Shane's music time. Nate took a deep breath, ran a hand through his mob of chocolaty curls and walked over to Shane with a confidence that was faked.

"Shane," Nate greeted softly, dropping onto the sand next to Shane and crossing his legs underneath him. Shane sighed but didn't tell Nate to get lost, with he took as a good sign.

"Can I see it?" Nate gestured to the piece of paper which Shane was scribbling on. Shane shrugged, faking indifference, and Nate took the paper delicately knowing it was precious no matter what façade Shane as wearing.

_I get a rep for breaking hearts  
Now I'm done with superstars  
And all the tears on her guitar  
I'm not bitter  
Now I see everything I'd ever need  
It's the girl in front of me  
She's much better_

You, I wanna fly with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
You're much better  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
You're much better

Now I've got some enemies  
And they're all friends suddenly  
BFFs eternally  
But I'm not bitter  
I believe that the road that people lead  
Helps you find the one you need  
You're much better, yeah

You, I wanna fly with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
You're much better, you're much better, girl  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
You're much better

You, I wanna fly with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
Oh, you're much better  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
Oh, you're much better, you're much better, girl

Oo-oo-oo, you  
You, you  
I wanna fight with you  
Oh, you're much better, you're much better, girl

You  
You  
You, you're much better  
You  
You  
You, you're much better

"It's called Much Better. It's not finished but-"

"It's really really good." Nate lifted his mocha orbs to meet Shane's unveiled, nervous ones, "Really good." He glanced down at the page once more before handing it back to Shane, "Maybe we could use it for our next record-I mean if you'd like to?" Nate held his breath:

"I'd like that," Shane smiled softly, shyly, _genuinely_; Nate's heart lifted.

They sat for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence-with the soothing lapping of the waves at the shore the only noise-that reminded them both of the good days. Regrettably Nate opened his mouth to break the quiet, but Shane, surprisingly, beat him to it. "I'm sorry, you know for all the problems I've caused you and Jase. It wasn't fair for me to jeopardize your careers just because I was being a spoilt brat, you worked too hard for them, and-well-I'm just sorry." Shane spoke quickly, his eyes boring a hole in his converses.

"Shane Grey, apologizing!" Nate joked, coaxing a small, but slightly sad, smile out of Shane. "But for the record, we forgive you, fame can be crazy sometimes and turns even the best of us wild." Shane allowed a small smile to ghost over his lips and Nate sighed internally, now onto the real reason he had come down to talk to Shane.

"What's happened to you man?" Nate asked seriously but Shane just shrugged dejectedly.

"She's just as miserable as you are!" Shane, predictably, lifted his head with a look in his eyes which resembled interest.

"Who?" Shane feigned innocence but the life in his eyes gave it away to his band mate.

"Mitchie," Nate said with a small smile playing on his rosy lips, making his cheeks dimple in a cute fashion.

"What? How did u-" Shane rambled with a half panicked and half angry expression on his face. Nate was hoping he had already gotten over his anger at whatever Mitchie had done to hurt him, but seeing he hadn't Nate just wished he could see clearly through his anger.

"-C'mon man, you look like you want to kill something and Mitchie looks like she's about to burst into tears every time you're near. It really wasted that hard to work out." Shane just refused to comment, folding his arms over his toned chest and staring determinedly out at the lake. "But I know underneath all that anger you're hurting, so clearly she meant something to you too." Nate stood up, hoping that his words had got through to Shane and he could deliver good news to Caitlyn who was really worried about Mitchie- "Go talk to her man." With a lingering pat on the shoulder, he was gone.

Despite Nate's best efforts, Shane was still angry at Mitchie-although some of it had ebbed away to leave a raw feeling of pain and loss-leaving him still glaring at her and Mitchie avoiding him at all costs.

Mitchie sat down on a log next to Caitlyn and Lola at the end of the campfire jam, huddling under the blanket that was spread across all of their shoulders. Her guitar sat propped up at her feet; she had just finished an angry song about love that had challenged her fellow campers' views of her and surprised them, but it had not been unappreciated as it highlighted the violent and painful side to love that was happily-and foolishly-ignored by many.

Mitchie saw him emerge from the shadows; their eyes locked, gaze frozen on each other, for a nanosecond. It was Mitchie who tore her eyes away from her ex-lover first-then quietly exited the circle, unnoticed by most campers. As soon as she was in the cover of the trees she started to run, pumping her small legs as fast as she could so that they would carry her away from the heartbreak and pain that boy's stare caused her.

Shane watched as Mitchie abandoned her friends and the campfire, taking refuge in the woods, rather than be in the same place as him. When his heart started to hurt he realised he needed to do something. He glanced at Nate, who gave him an affirmative nod and an encouraging smile, before striding over to Caitlyn, swinging Mitchie's guitar onto his back and running after her without a word. Shane slowed his footsteps as he neared Mitchie's darkened figure, standing on the edge of the dock.

"Why are you here?" Shane recoiled as Mitchie unrecognisable bitter tone cut through the air.

Shane came to a stop next to the petit brunette and laid her guitar at her feet, as a peace offering, "You left your guitar."

"Why are you here?" Mitchie repeated again, but Shane knew he meant the real reason, he should have known she would not be fooled by his excuse.

"I miss you." Shane whispered, shuffling closer to Mitchie. He was surprised by how much it hurt when Mitchie wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner, protection from _him_.

Mitchie closed her eyes to still the tears, "What does it matter?"

Now Shane was confused, where was his sweet loving Mitchie gone? "Of course it matters. Do you miss me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Mitchie spat out, trying-and failing-to inject venom into her words.

"A simple one. Do you miss me?" Shane insisted, feeling calm despite his racing heart. The anger was slowly dissolving as he uncovered how much this one person meant to him.

"Of course I do you idiot!" Mitchie hissed, "But you shouldn't miss me, I'm just another one of your whores remember."

"Mitchie…" Shane implored, wincing when she through his harsh words back in his face. He reached for her hand but Mitchie snatched it away.

"Go fuck with someone else; I'm not in the mood." Mitchie growled, snatching her guitar and attempting to make a quick getaway.

But Shane was faster, he gripped her forearms thus anchoring her to her spot. "You're the one who's been lying to me!" He spat back, getting tired of being blamed for everything. His onyx orbs bore into her face, as her eyes with darting around, looking everywhere but his face.

"I'm sorry ok! For once I just wanted to fit in, for someone to like me. And I'm sorry I was too ashamed to tell a millionaire superstar that the only way I could afford to come to this camp was by helping my mum in the kitchen!"

"Mitchie..." Shane was at a loss to reply to her little speech.

"Just leave me alone, ok?" Mitchie struggled to free herself from Shane's iron grip, disliking what their skin on skin contact was doing to her heart.

"I don't want to." Shane bent his head and whispered into her ear, causing chills to slither down her spine.

"Shane, please, I just..." Mitchie tried to sort out her jumble of feelings and the conflict between her heart-with was begging her to kiss him despite the consequences-and her brain which was telling her to get the hell away from him.

But Shane just ignored her words, focusing on the tingle that rushed through his body whenever he touched Mitchie. So he coaxed her chin up so her eyes were forced to meet his, causing a surge of energy and excitement to course through their bodies. He lent down and fused his lips to Mitchie's, sighing into the kiss at the pure bliss of it. The kiss started off slow and gentle but Mitchie's resolve broke as his tongue slid into her mouth, winding her arms around his neck and pressing her body close to his.

When they broke apart for air, Shane rested his forehead on Mitchie and stared into her uncertain eyes. He took a deep breath and whispered with a smile on his lips, "Mitchie, I really like you. I like you more than any other girl I've ever met. And it scares me, terrifies me, but I want to be with you."

Mitchie eyes went wide with hope, "Mitchie Torres, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes," Mitchie breathed, "Oh yes Shane, yes!" Mitchie giggled before pressing her lips to his once more. That night when they disappeared back to Shane cabin and continued with their normal festivities, something had changed. The next morning when Shane woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around Mitchie, there was something different that sparkled in his eyes.

That thing, was love.

_So thanks for reading this story guys, I appreciate it. Will you leave me one last review to tell me your thoughts on the story as a whole, the ending and everything? Shameless I know but I would really like to know. _

_And to end…PEACE OUT SUCKAAASSS_

_I don't know why I felt the need to say that lol. _

_Byeeeee x_


End file.
